Titans of the Hyrax Island
by Stooge Man
Summary: Sequel to "Guardians of the Hyrax Island". With peace restored on the hyrax island, humans and animals could live together in harmony. But when a new threat emerges, all peace falls into chaos. Join Manny, Sid, and Diego as they team up with Buck and the humans facing new obstacles, discovering new places, new allies, and new enemies along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**You're all probably wondering what the heck I'm doing? Well due to so much going on with my life this year I've been saving this idea for a long while. It's the future sequel to the 'Guardians of the Hyrax Island'. I'm not starting on it anytime soon but I've got crazy ideas for this story. For right now keep following my other stories and if you are really interested in me doing this after I finish the first one…give me support, follow, like, leave reviews, and I'll do it! I know this contains SPOILERS so please don't judge; here's the complete cast that'll be playing in the future sequel…..**

* * *

 **Titans of the Hyrax Island **

**With peace restored on the Hyrax Island, the humans and animals now live together in harmony. But when a new threat emerges, all peace falls into chaos once again. Join Manny, Sid, and Diego as they team up with Buck and the humans facing new obstacles, discovering new places, new allies, and new enemies along the way.**

 **Voice Cast** : 

**Ray Romano** as **Manny** , a wooly mammoth and leader of the Herd

 **John Leguizamo** as **Sid** , a lazy but caring ground sloth who finds love once again to a British sloth named Brooke

 **Denis Leary** as **Diego** , the herd's tracker and protector; husband of Shira and father of four: Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter. He vows to protect Roshan, his friends, and his new family with all his life

 **Dylan O'Brien** as **Roshan** , the rebellious teenage boy who is an official member of Manny, Sid, and Diego's herd. He teams up with the gang to help save the Island and also become the big brother to his younger adoptive brother Lee

 **Britt Robertson** as **Rowan** , Roshan's girlfriend who is also an official member of the Herd

 **Lizzy Greene** as **Lolo** , the village girl and best friend to Roshan who is also an official member of the Herd. She is annoyed when Lee is bugging her (because he has a crush on her)

 **Jackson Robert Scott** as **Lee** , a young 8-year-old orphan who gets adopted by Runar. He is kind, generous, smart, and very shy. He tags along with Roshan and the gang to help save the island

 **Thomas-Brodie Sangster** as **Newt** , a British-talking teenager, one of Roshan's best friends, and is an official member of the Herd. He still has a crush on Peaches

 **Ki Hong Lee** as **Minho** , one of Roshan's best friends and is an official member of the Herd

 **Will Poulter** as **Kodak** , former village bully, one of Roshan's best friends, and is now an official member of the Herd

 **Jason Clarke** as **Runar** , the chief of the village, Roshan's father and older brother of Ragnar. He helps fight alongside with the Herd to save the island

 **Aidan Gillen** as **Ragnar** , a changed man who once hated animals but has now reconciled with them. He is younger brother of Runar and uncle of Roshan. He helps fight alongside with the Herd to save the island

 **Adam Devine** as **Julian** , Peaches' soon-to-be husband

 **Seann William Scott** and **Josh Peck** as **Crash and Eddie** , Ellie's adopted twin possum brothers

 **Simon Pegg** as **Buck** , the deranged one-eyed weasel who returns to the surface to help the Herd and the humans save the island

 **Keke Palmer** as **Peaches** , daughter of Manny and Ellie and soon-to-be married by Julian

 **Wanda Sykes** as **Granny** , Sid's cankerous grandmother

 **Jennifer Lopez** as **Shira** , wife of Diego and mother of four: Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter

 **Queen Latifah** as **Ellie** , wife of Manny and mother of Peaches

 **Jessie J** as **Brooke** , a British-talking ground sloth who is Sid's new love interest

 **Ezra Miller** as **Bolt** , a young teenage Howler who was kicked out of his pack for being a vegetarian. He helps fight alongside with the Herd and the humans to save the island. He also creates a bond with Ragnar

 **Ian McKellen** as **Iorek** , the village bear and protector who is now an official member of the Herd

 **Lupita Nyong'o** as **Shaylyn** , a female predatory hawk, friend of Iorek and Roshan, and who is now an official member of the Herd

 **Joe Manganiello** as **Jumbo** , a brute mammoth with a grudge against humans and a very old friend of Manny; he plays as the main antagonist

 **Bradley Cooper** as **Rocket** , a wise-cracking, con-artist raccoon with a big attitude. He creates a bond with Lolo

 **Paul Schrier **and **Jason Narvy** as **Bark and Fark** , two mean, dimwitted, and extremely clumsy thieves; they play the human antagonists. They hunt down Diego and Shira's cubs

 **Patrice Lovely** as **Spirit Mae** , a cankerous spirit with a love/hate relationship with Floyd

 **Palmer E. Williams Jr**. as **Spirit Floyd** , another cankerous spirit with a love/hate relationship with Mae

 **Diego and Shira's cubs: Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter (** _ **don't speak)**_ **but play** _ **Home Alone**_ **style on Bark and Fark**

* * *

 **MPPA Rating** **: PG** for mild rude humor and mayhem throughout, language, thematic elements, some scary and perilous sequences of action

 **Like I said…spoilers (I'm sorry) but this gives details on who's gonna play who in the future. (The story will be rated: T). And I promise to try and continue with my stories once I get a chance. Please review and stay tuned because I've got a lot of brainstorming to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's officially here! The first chapter for 'Titans of the Hyrax Island' is up! Just sit back and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **(** _ **Roshan narrating):**_

 **Isn't it crazy? In the beginning humans and animals were at war but are now living together in peace and harmony. And honestly I couldn't be any happier, now that things started to finally change. My father and my uncle are once again working as a true team, my people are helping one another as well as the animals are too. As for my best friends…well, let's just say giving them a nasty potion that gave them the ability to talk to animals like me…trying to get used to! As for the Herd…they've never changed. After 16 years I'm finally reunited with them and I'm happy. Manny, Sid, and Diego are like the brothers I never had.**

 **But there was still something bothering me though. Ragnar was infected with Howler serum which caused him to turn bad, and there was no way a Howler could cause such insanity to a human. Something tells me that this isn't the end just yet. There are more still out there. But who are they working for?**

 _ **Nine months later after the events of 'Guardians of the Hyrax Island'**_

It was a cold winter sunny morning in the Valley. Snow covered the ground and the sky was filled with nothing but a big yellow sun surrounded by blue skies. Roshan was seen walking alone down an empty trail in the woods. He had his backpack, like he always does and was carrying a hand-full of flowers for someone. The rebellious teenager continued to walk when, unaware to him, Rowan mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. The teenage girl smirked and began to creep up on Roshan without making a sound. But just before Rowan was about to make her move, her cover was blown.

"Don't even think about it" Roshan warned, teasingly

"Wh-? How did you know it was me?" Rowan asked, surprisingly

"I'm your mate, I know everything. You forget I have super hearing" Roshan stated

(SCOFFS)

"Still taking classes from a saber, huh?" Rowan questioned, teasingly

"For your information that saber happens to be a _she._ I see you're still taking lessons from that other saber" said Roshan, referring to Shira

"Still if there's one thing Shira can't teach me is how to love my man. Ooh…and for your information that other saber happens to be a _he_ " said Rowan, referring to Diego

Rowan wrapped her arms around her mate, holding him tight. Roshan smiled and rested his head on top of hers as they continued to walk through the trail.

"So tell me, why are you following me?" Roshan asked

Rowan chuckled. "I thought you knew everything?"

"ROSHY!" cheered a happy voice

Roshan turned to see no one other than Lolo who was running up behind him and Rowan. The little girl rushed over and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist hugging him tight.

"Lolo?" Roshan exclaimed

"In the flash!" said Lolo

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be babysitting?" Rowan questioned

"My shift doesn't start till noon. Diego wanted me to make sure I get a good exercise before lunch, so I thought I spend it with you guys" Lolo stated

Roshan smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sure, we don't mind"

"So where are you going really, Roshan?" Rowan asked, curiously

"And what's the flowers for? Is there another lady?" Lolo said, teasingly

"Can it big-mouth or I'll zip it shut" Rowan warned

"I'm off to see Manny. I haven't seen him for a while and I thought I'd like to pay him a visit" Roshan stated, explaining everything

"So what's with the flowers?" Rowan asked

"Oh they're for Peaches" Roshan responded

"And why?" Rowan questioned

"Wait…didn't you hear?" Roshan asked, the two

"No" said both Rowan and Lolo

"Remember that mammoth that was going out with Peaches for a while. The one we met at Teen Grove a few months ago?" said Roshan

"Julian?" said Rowan

"Yeah, as it turns out…him and Peaches are hitched!" Roshan announced

"Hitched!? They're getting married?!" Rowan exclaimed, surprisingly

"Yes!" said Roshan, happily

"Shut the front door!" Lolo cheered

"Oh my gosh, how unexpected!" said Rowan

"Oh boy I can't wait to see them!" Lolo cheered, hopping up and down

"And we will. C'mon let's go!" said Roshan

The threesome continued to walk along through the trail. As they did, unaware to them a Howler was stalking by as he watched from a nearby cliff. The Howler made an evil chuckle as glistening slime began drizzling down its chin.

"We'll see you soon…Savior" said a mysterious Howler

* * *

Just as Roshan, Rowan, and Lolo arrived at the lake, the threesome were bewildered when they saw the father mammoth and daughter mammoth playing ice hockey.

"Well there's something you never see on the ice" said Roshan, smiling

"Mammoths play hockey?" Lolo questioned, surprisingly

"Never knew that was a thing" said Rowan, with a grin

"If my thoughts were the same as theirs I'd be able to explain. Which I can't" Roshan stated, sarcastically

The threesome watched from above as Manny and Peaches played against each other on the ice. Crash and Eddie were the game announcers on the bottom doing their silly routine…as usual.

"It's a beautiful day out here on the ice as father meets daughter in a quest for hockey supremacy!" Crash announced

"It's Peaches meets Manny!" Eddie announced

"Mammoth meets Mammoth!" Crash announced

"Mano a mano!" Eddie announced

"Meema me moo-ma!" Crash announced

"Mamma may mee-mee!" Eddie announced

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT!" Manny declared, skating around the two

The possums frowned slumping back into their seats with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"M-Okay" said Crash, disappointingly

Eddie crossed his arms and shouted back, "Meanie!"

"The blazing mammoth takes it on the breakaway. There's never been a player so tough, so graceful" Manny declared

"So desperate to score!" Peaches declared, guarding the goalie spot

"He fakes right. He fakes left!" said Manny, pacing left and right on the ice rink

"He fakes knowing how to play!" said Peaches

Just before Manny could take the first swing the puck was intercepted from him, leaving him nothing.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? Lose Something?"

Manny turned around to discover his daughter who was bouncing the turtle puck on her branch-like hockey stick.

" _He what's that stink I smell out there? It's Manny! Hey, Hey! It's Manny! WHOO! YOU STINK!"_ The possum brothers chanted as they were acting like cheerleaders

"Alright fuzz ball, let's see what you got?!" Manny challenged

"You asked for it!" Peaches said, cheerfully

Manny got into position with a smile as Peaches planned to make her mark. She skated over and created snow from the ice to blind her father so that it was easy for Peaches to make the goal.

"Yes!" Peaches exclaimed, gleefully. "She dominates again!"

* * *

Suddenly Manny heard applauding coming from behind. He spun around and smiled to see Roshan, Rowan, and Lolo had appeared walking on the ice.

(ROSHAN, ROWAN, AND LOLO CHEERING)

"Way to go Peaches!" Roshan cheered

"Girl Power!" Rowan cheered

(LOLO CHEERFUL WHISTLING)

"Way to show your father who's Queen of the Ice!" Lolo cheered

Manny chuckled, as he wiped the snow off his body. "Ooh please, I went easy on her. It's called good parenting"

"Ha-Ha, Peaches beat you at hockey, Fa-la-la-la-la!" Lolo teased

Manny smirked, with a brow rose. "Ha-Ha, yeah very funny"

"She's right, dad, face it. I rule the ice now" said Peaches, playfully shoving her father

"Ooh, you talk a big game, hotshot". Manny said, and turned to face Roshan with a bright expression on his face. "Roshan, how've you been?"

"It's been a while, old friend" Roshan greeted, grasping and shaking the mammoth's trunk. "I hope we weren't interfering"

"By the way, since when do mammoths play hockey?" Rowan asked, bewilderingly

"Dad taught me how to play since I was little and I've still been kicking his butt ever since" Peaches exclaimed

"FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, MANNY GOT SERVED, MANNY GOT SERVED!" Lolo teased, continuously

"Oh, FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, all you want squirt. If you were pro like me, I'd beat you" Manny pointed out

Lolo laughed. "No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would! Would I?" Manny asked, facing his daughter

At first, Peaches shook her head but quickly nodded in reply so that it wouldn't upset her father more. Peaches soon smelled something familiar when he set her eyes on Roshan. The human boy smiled quietly to himself hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Roshan what's that behind your back?" Peaches asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Roshan replied smirking

"I smell flowers?" Peaches asked, smiling

"Okay, you got me. Just a little something for the special lady" said Roshan, holding out the flowers to Peaches

"Aww, you're so sweet" said Peaches, taking the flowers from her human friend

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be sweet enough to tell us that you were hitched months ago" Rowan pointed out

Peaches sighed. "I wanted to tell you all but I just got too caught up"

"In romance?" Lolo teased, making goo-goo eyes

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now, young lady?" Manny questioned

Lolo's eyes widened in sudden realization that she's supposed to be baby-sitting Diego and Shira's cubs right now.

"YIPE, YOU'RE RIGHT! CATCH YOU ALL LATER! CONGRATULATIONS PEACHES…" Lolo screamed, as her voiced soon faded in the distance.

"That girl needs a hobby" Eddie teasingly suggested

"Or maybe a boyfriend?" Crash also suggested

Roshan sighed. "Oh for god-sake, give it a rest!"

* * *

Manny turned back to Peaches. "Alright, how about best of three?"

"WHOO-HOO!"

A voice shouted in the distance and when the mammoths and the humans turned they all noticed a young male mammoth started skating down the ice, but not in a very stay-on-balance way. It was Julian.

"YES, TOUCHDOWN!" Julian cheered. "Wait, no, that's not right. No Touchdown! What is it? Uh, hole-in-one! WHOO!

"Julian" Peaches said, happily

Julian soon lost control of his balance on the ice and accidentally bumped straight into Manny. The young mammoth looked apologetically at the older mammoth.

"Sorry" Julian apologized

"Honey, I scored!" Peaches exclaimed to Julian. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah!" Julian exclaimed. "Love how you play hockey, Peaches! And you were amazing. Whoa! Whoa!" He started sliding on the ice with Peaches helping him out.

"Careful" Peaches said

"Oh, the ice is really icy. It's like super-sized, extra value icy. But I'm getting better, right? Whoa!" Julian said, skating close to Peaches

Manny looked at his daughter having fun with Julian. Looking a little bit sad, he picked up the hockey sticks, thinking his daughter would want to play with him any longer now that her fiancé was there. Roshan watched seeing how his friend was reacting to this moment.

Manny tried to muster up a smile, "Okay, we'll play…later"

Rowan grasped the mammoths tusk. "It's okay. You know she'll always call you when she needs you"

Manny sighed. "I know. They just grow up too fast"

"So, she whupped your butt again, huh?", a familiar voice said

Ellie, who appeared around a corner, came sliding onto the ice. But she wasn't the only one; behind her was Granny skating in the back, but holding onto the female mammoth's tail.

"And with a butt that size, that's a whole lot of whuppin" said Granny

"Nobody was whupped" said Manny, "There was no whupping. It's just a father sharing some strategy with his only daughter"

"Didn't know 'sucking' was a strategy" Granny said, until Ellie brought her back, keeping her still

"Let's show'em how it's done" Eddie exclaimed

That's when the two started beating each other up. Crash sat on top of Eddie, keeping him still until they began hitting each other with each other's hockey sticks.

Julian came up to his mother-in-law and presented her flowers.

"Ta-Ta-Da-Da" said Julian, holding the bundle of flowers for Ellie. "For you. My mom-in-law-to-be. Buttercups. Nature's sunshine"

Manny looked a little annoyed by this, "Isn't sunshine nature's sunshine?"

Ellie smacked her husband's shoulder, accepting the flowers Julian gave her.

"Aw! Thank-you, Julian. It's been so long since anyone's given me flowers" said Ellie, scolding Manny. "But you're marrying our daughter. You don't have to keep bringing us presents"

"But it makes me happy" said Julian

"He's right" said Rowan, "It's not how much we give, but its how much love we put into giving"

* * *

Julian suddenly noticed that there were humans on the ice too as he skated towards them.

"Since when do humans speak our tongues?" Julian asked, curiously. "Who are you guys?"

"Rowan" said Rowan introducing herself

" _Gusto en conocerte (_ Nice to meet you), my lady" Julian greeted her, kissing the palm of the human girl's hand

"And I'm sure you remember my name, right Julian?" Roshan asked

"No, have we met?" Julian asked

"I'm Roshan" Rowan responded

"Who?" Julian asked

"Roshan, son of chief Runar" Roshan responded

"Never heard of him" Julian said

"Human infant rescued by Manny" Roshan pointed out

Julian remained clueless and confused making Roshan look more frustrated and annoyed.

"We met like 5 times" Roshan explained

Manny grunted in annoyance, by Julian's' cluelessness, which made Ellie smacked her husband in the shoulder once more.

"Say Julian…uhh…where's my gift?" Manny asked

"Ohh I would never forget about yours, my future father-in-law" Julian said, "For you, my gru, my rock, my main mammoth. To you, I give you the greatest gift of all"

"Wait. What are you doing?" Manny said, backing away a little

"C'mon, bro dad. Bring it in" Julian brought Manny into a hug smiling "Oh, that's strange. I can hear your heart beating"

Roshan and Rowan tried to keep their laughter to themselves but it was just too funny to see Manny in a very uncomfortable position.

Manny removed himself from Julian's hug. "Okay. That's enough of that"

Ellie chuckled. "You better get used to it. They'll be living right next door"

* * *

"C'mon, Julian" said Peaches, "Wanna go?"

Ellie quickly rushed over to stop the two and began smiling very awkwardly at her daughter, "Actually, weren't you gonna help him with the 'THING'?"

"Oh, right" Peaches said, "The thing. Gotta do the thing"

Roshan turned to his mate. "What's the 'thing'?"

Rowan whispered into his ear, explaining him the details. Roshan's eyes widened after she finished at the end.

"That's tonight?" Roshan asked, which his mate nodded

"I can do the thing" Manny said

"NO!" Ellie and Peaches exclaimed

"It's a 'girl' thing" Rowan said

"Hey" Ellie said, "Why don't you go do a 'guy' thing" You know, you don't spend really enough time with your friends"

"I don't?" Manny asked, looking freaked out a bit

"I'll see you later" Ellie said, giggling and hip bumping her husband, "On this special day"

"Uh…okay" Manny said, confused by the way his wife was acting

(IOREK ROARING IN THE DISTANCE)

Everyone spun around into the direction when Iorek appeared and came running onto the ice.

"Greetings everyone" Iorek said, bowing his head

"Iorek" Ellie said

"What's up, doc" Manny said

"First things first…" Iorek said, turning to Peaches and Julian, "Congratulations both of you on your upcoming marriage"

"We thank-you" Peaches said

"Yo dude, your armor is so DOPE!" Julian complimented

"Thank-you…I guess," Iorek said

Roshan walked up. "What is it, Iorek?"

"Roshan, you must return to the village at once. Its your fathers' orders. He has given me permission to escort you back" Iorek said

"What for?" Rowan asked

"He has some 'unexpected' news he would like to share with Roshan" Iorek explained to the girl

"Unexpected?" Roshan said

"You should go," Rowan said, "I'll see you tonight"

Rowan locked lips with Roshans' and they two made a long kiss. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches smiled while Julian looked away cringing in disgust by the kiss.

The two then broke away as Roshan hopped onto Iorek's back and the bear took off at the speed of lighting leaving Rowan with the remaining herd members on the ice.

"I'll see you all tonight!" Roshan called out

(ROWAN SIGHS LOVINGLY)

Julian turned back to his wife and the two talked whisperingly in conversation, "So, have you told them about our decision yet"

"No" Peaches said, "I'm waiting for the right time"

"Come on, Romeo. Walk with me" Manny said, dragging Julian away from Peaches. "I'm gonna watch some butterflies come out of their cocoons"

"Whoa! Really?" Julian exclaimed

"No" Manny responded back

"Goodbye, sweetie" Peaches called out to her fiancé, blowing him lots of kisses in the process

Rowan leaned against Ellie's side as they both watched them go. "She'll be lucky to have him for a soon-to-be-husband"

"Aw! I remember when Manny and I used to be like that" Ellie said

"Not me!" Granny said, "Love them and leave them, and take half of everything. That's my motto"

Just as Granny wandered off, Rowan whispered to Ellie, "I bet all the men she has loved are in hiding"

"I know that's a true story" Ellie said back

* * *

 **Well first chapter is done! I'm so excited to be doing this next story and I can't wait for all of you to start reading it. Please review and stay tuned because the whole new adventure is about to begin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with a brand new chapter! Hope everyone has had a great weekend so far! Thank-you White Hunter for your review and support. As to the rest of you followers and fan-favorites please sit back and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Roshan held onto Iorek's fur as the armored bear paced through the entire forest. By the time he made it to the open grass fields, Roshan, who was fascinated by the way nature looked today, smiled by everything that was around him. The sun was out, the sky was blue, and the long green grass continued waving side-to-side like they were running on water. Nature always seems to be wearing the colors of the spirits these days. What a blessing.

But unaware to them, two people popped their heads up from out of the tall grass looking cranky as ever.

An old human women who glowed like a blue light straightened her wig as her face was filled up with anger, "Hey watch where ya going ya puffed-up marshmallow!"

"Mae?" The male spirit said

"WHAT?" Mae shouted

"The bear went straight through us. You practically didn't feel a thing" the old male human spirit said

"Aww shut up Floyd! Your wisdom could make a saint cuss" Mae exclaimed

"If you were still alive I would watch that bear run you over, dead. I would have my very own front-row seat watching the whole show from there" Floyd said, into Spirit Mae's face

Mae shoved Floyd roughly in the shoulder, "I don't even know why you and I died together in the first place!"

"Because you old as hell and you didn't see it when it happened" Floyd said, "Plus, if my memory was any worse I could've planned my own surprise party decades ago"

"Shut your mouth and keep on talking," Mae said

"Mae, you must understand, we need to stay focus and be on that boy's trail" said Floyd, referring to Roshan

"What for?" Mae questioned, stubbornly

Floyd frowned and crossed his arms. "Spirit Mae, weren't you listening when the spirits told us about the prophecy?"

Mae nodded, "Yeah I was listening and if my hands were this close enough to touch it I would take that prophecy and bust you upside your head with it!"

"Yeah? Well that's too bad because I'm already dead, remember?" Floyd mentioned, "Now c'mon we need to get back into the game. And don't let anyone see you this time"

"Not even for the young, fine, sexy men. Which by the way…isn't you?" Mae asked, teasing him

Floyd slapped his hand over his forehead, in annoyance. Soon the two old spirits transformed into blue glowing lights and disappeared into the blue skies.

* * *

Iorek soon finally made it back to the village; he puffed and panted while making his way through the crowds of people and animals. The tribe has evolved nine months later somehow and was now starting to look a lot more like a little town. Tents were replaced with houses and were spread out all over the village. Men were carrying food and carving materials out of wood, most women stayed in their houses nurturing their newborns, and as for the children, well, they were just being children. Roshan took a deep breath and sighed seeing how everything was going exactly the way it should be.

Iorek came to a full stop, allowing Roshan to slide off his back. "Your father is in there. Do you want me to stay?"

Roshan shook his head. "I think I'll take it from here, Iorek. Take the rest of the day off"

Iorek nodded his head. "Very well. I'll see you tonight, young one"

Once Iorek left, Roshan began making his over to the tent. Instead of living in a wooden house, they thought that adventure should continue to live outside a tent. Just before entering, Roshan noticed a young boy was waiting outside of the tent not making eye contact with anyone. This made Roshan curious to why he's here so he decided to go over and talk to him.

Roshan placed his hands in front of the pockets of his hoodie and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" The boy said, looking up

"Are you waiting for someone?" Roshan asked

The boy shook his head. "I was told to wait out here"

Roshan didn't knew what to say after that and decided to just go into the tent leaving the boy back outside to be by himself. Inside the tent, Runar was washing up as he combed his shaggy hey black hair back.

Runar smiled by the sight of his son. "Ah Roshan, my son. Good morning"

"Morning father" Roshan said, "Iorek said you have some unexpected news, for me?"

Runar chuckled, "Still talking to animals I see?"

"I need it father. Who else would speak for them?" Roshan said

Runar chuckled again. "Son, please sit down"

Roshan walked over and sat down right in front of his father. The boy suddenly noticed his father was feeling a little bit odd today with the nervousness showing on his face.

"Son, I have a terrible confession to make," Runar said, "You know how proud I' am to be your father? You my son are my life, my hope, and my faith"

Roshan smiled, "And I'm proud to be your son, father"

"You see, son, about eight years ago a couple I knew for a long time had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The couple were very good friends of mine. Probably the best friends I ever had. But by the time their son was only four…they both died mysteriously. So the boys' mother's grandmother took him in and raised him as her own. Unfortunately she wasn't doing well due to a terrible illness and passed on to the next world" Runar explained

"Gee, that's very sad" Roshan said, "What happened after that?"

Runar sighed, "About nine months ago, after you woke up, I just received a letter from one of my men. It said: ' _Dear Runar, My life is fading away as I speak. I can longer be responsible for the life of the child any longer. So I'm sending him where he can have a fresh start. A new life, new family, new hope. You will be seeing him very soon —truly yours, Eden.'"_

Roshan was speechless, "My god. But whatever happened to the boy?"

"That's why I called you here" Runar said, standing up as he walked towards the exit of the tent and he called out, "You may come in now"

Roshan was confused at the moment and turned when he saw the boy who was standing outside of his tent is actually ' _the boy_ ' his father told him from the story.

"Hey I was just speaking to him a minute ago" Roshan said

"Then I see you've already met" Runar said, keeping the small boy close

"Father what is going on here? Who's this boy?" Roshan asked

Runar took a deep breath trying to find the proper way to explain this for his son. The small boy looked up at the man and then at the older boy in front of him; in a very patient manner.

Runar sighed and introduced the small boy, "Roshan…this is Lee"

"Lee this is Roshan…your new big brother," Runar said

(ROSHAN GASPS)

" _And there it was. That moment that changed my life forever. Iorek was right! This was 'unexpected' news indeed. But me…as brother…to this little fella…definitely a life changer. I guess it's what spirits say, life can be full of surprises and serendipity. It's like being opened to unexpected turns on the road that can be an important part of success. Those who try to plan every step you may miss the wonderful twists and turns. Just finding your next adventure to it well. You just have to enjoy it and think about what comes next,_ " _Roshan said in narration,_ _ **"**_ _My only problem is…I don't know what to say next?_ "

(ROSHAN STUTTERING)

"Roshan?" Runar asked, "Are you alright?"

(STUTTERING BECOMES LAUGHTER)

"Could you both excuse me for one moment? I'll be right back" Roshan said, and fainted dead to the floor

Runar and Lee looked down at the unconscious Roshan not knowing what to do next. Lee tugged Runar to get his attention.

"Did I do that?" Lee asked, pointing down

* * *

 **Moments later…**

"Brother?" Roshan asked

Runar nodded. "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roshan questioned

Runar sighed, "Son, please understand, by the time you had awoken up from that coma I didn't want to make things overwhelming for you after that"

"Really? I'll tell you what's still overwhelming for me. _Nine months ago_ , I was in a coma. _Nine months later,_ I woke up from a coma. And now, here we are, _nine months later,_ and you're telling me I'm going to be a big brother to an orphan kid. Seriously are there any other secrets you haven't told me about yet, father?!" Roshan said, furiously

"Silence!" Runar shouted, "You're right. I should've told you sooner but you have to calm down"

Roshan slowly took a deep breath realizing how hot his head was boiling right now and he just needed to take it easy and simmer down a bit. One thing for sure was that he didn't like secrets being kept from him.

"Sorry father" Roshan apologized

"Lee has come a long way to find us, Roshan. Today is a perfect day to start off fresh. That is why for the rest of the day I want you and him to start bonding" Runar said

"But—But I'm not big brother material. I don't even know what to say to this kid, father" Roshan protested

"Roshan, this is a young child who's lost everything. He's grown up without a mother and a father. He's in a strange place. You know how frightening that can be," Runar said, "Must I remind you of your mother's fate?"

" _And then it suddenly started coming back to me" Roshan said, narration_

(Flashback starts)

 _16 years ago…_

 _I was all cuddled up and wrapped around by a woven blanket that was keeping me from freezing to death. My father, my mother and the rest of my remaining tribe were all sleeping in our nice warm tents having the dreams we wished for as good. Somehow my dreams kept telling me that this was going to be another great day and that I get to spend time with my family again and let nothing stand in our way. But then suddenly my dreams were broken when I heard to call of barking coming outside the tent. As the background scene changes, it shows the wolves outside still tied to the trees when one of them began to growl and then the other did along with him. It was just then when the sound of foot-steps coming along. It grew faster and faster feeling like the ground underneath me was shaking by the minute feeling like it was coming closer. Suddenly the wolves began barking and howling._

 _(BARKING)_

 _(HOWLING)_

 _Every man in my tribe including my father all woke up from the sudden outburst and they began running outside each carrying a spear in their hands. They were then surprised by the oncoming of their natural born enemy… the saber-tooth tigers._

 _Soon the conflict has begun, all the sabers in the pack and all the humans were at war. Each saber leaping out clawing and biting using their teeth and fangs; while the humans used their spears to fight off against the ruthless predators of destruction. Suddenly one of the sabers, who wasn't fighting, snuck past the other hunters while the other sabers were distracting them. It was just then when that one saber reached the tent and it poked his head inside and it noticed the little bundle of joy still sleeping. Smiling deviously, the saber quietly started walking towards me getting ready to take me away. But all was stopped, when my mother jumped in and snatched me into her arms. Enraged in uproar, the saber got ready to take her out, but was intercepted when my mother knocked it out with a club. Still holding me tight, she began to make a run while her husband and the hunters continued fighting the others sabers off. Soon as she dashed, the saber leaped out of the tent and began chasing after us. Shocked, my father quickly ran after to stop it, but was blocked by two of the sabers preventing him from leaving as he worriedly watched his wife and child go off._

 _Looking back terrified, the mother gave everything she could trying to elude the saber. But the saber wouldn't give up; he just kept on running and running. The mother tried other ways to escape, but the saber blocked each and every path she could pursue of eluding him. So she just kept on running. It was then when she had no other place to go and she soon came across a waterfall. She looked back as the saber began creeping up to us. My mother held me away as she started cowering back began skidding little chunks of the rock off the waterfall which got her in a deep halt._

 _Was this the end?_

 _Would surrender be the best choice in life or would it be a disgrace to humanity_

 _The mother didn't know what to do. She looked down at me for a second before looking back up as the devious smiling saber-tooth tiger started to get closer to them._

 _She looked back down at me, and uncovered my mouth from the blanket as she tearfully rubbed my cheek with her thumb. She knew this was the last time she was going to be a mother and that her only child was going to be left alone. But she wouldn't let fate consume her. She'll know someone will eventually find him; human or animal. And that he or she will protect him at all costs till they meet each other again._

 _She nuzzled her face onto mine holding me tight before kissing me on the cheek and she got close to my little ear and whispered…_

" _I love you…my little savior" Nadia whispered_

 _With that, she sprung back around taking a leap of faith as we both started falling towards the water…together._

 _Soon then we ended in a great…big…splash!_

 _(SPLASHING)_

(Flashback ends)

Roshan sighed, "What do I need to know about him?"

"He's 8-years-old, has trouble making friends, plus, he's extremely shy around people…BIG people" Runar said, giving his son the details

"What about animals?" Roshan asked

"He didn't say. Perhaps maybe your guardian friends can help lighten his perspective on nature" Runar suggested

"That's an idea, yes. I think I'll do it" Roshan said, agreeing with his father

Runar sighed with relief, "Thank-you"

* * *

Roshan exited the tent to leave his father in peace. But suddenly he noticed a commotion going on between some of the children. Lee was being pushed around by some of the mean kids when one of the big overweight kids started kicking him.

"C'mon freak stand up and fight!" The fat boy said

Lee coughed and stood back up, "I don't fight"

The fat boy snickered, "Then you don't have the balls to take me on…"

"HEY!"

The sound of voice came from behind the overweight child when turned around to see Lolo coming up towards him along with saber cubs Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter by her side. Nine months and the Diego and Shira's cubs turned from tiny baby kittens to small-size puppies.

"Beat it Lolo, this is no place for losers like you to get hurt. It doesn't concern you" The fat bot threatened

"Actually, Ratchet, it is my concern considering he's a lot younger than you. And I just hate seeing little kids being picked on from pigs like you" Lolo said, speaking tough

"And I'm older. That makes me bigger. And _he's_ smaller" The fat boy said

"But that's why I'm here because if you hurt him…I'm going to stop you" Lolo threatened

(THE OTHER KIDS START LAUGHING)

The fat boy snickered some more. "You don't have the balls to do it"

(ARIENE, REDSTRIPE, NADIA, AND HUNTER SNARLING)

At that exact moment, Lolo took matters into her own hands and raised her foot up and kicked Ratchet in his groin repeatedly. Lee was astonished by what was happening in front of him as well as Roshan was too having watching the whole thing.

(RATHECT GROANS AND CRIES)

Lolo then grabbed the mean boy by his hair. "And you don't got'em either. But what I have will never stop me from believing that other girls will have balls, BIGGER, than yours"

(LOLO PUNCHES RATCHET IN THE FACE)

"Now get out of here!" Lolo demanded

(ARIENE, REDSTRIPE, NADIA, AND HUNTER ANGRY MEWING)

"You'll pay for this, you, little bitch. Mark my words" Ratchet said, holding onto his big boy parts

(LOLO WHISTLING)

(WOLF BARKING IN THE DISTANCE)

A young Howler came bursting through the crowd of people making his way towards the group of kids. But unaware, to the bully, the young Howler kept on straight and then took a big bite out of the Ratchet's pants, ripping it to shreds.

(RATCHET SCREAMING)

(PANTS RIPPING)

(KIDS START LAUGHING)

(ARIENE, REDSTRIPE, NADIA, AND HUNTER START LAUGHING)

Ratchet looked down and saw the only thing holding was his underwear. All the kids including the adults start laughing at him leaving the bully powerless and saddened.

"MOMMY!" Ratchet cried, running home to his mother

Roshan blinked in amazement, "Damn"

* * *

Lolo high-fives the young Howler in honor for his helping get rid of the mean boy. That young Howler's name was Bolt.

"Ohh yeah, that's right! You better run coward! When you play with the wolf you get the teeth, baby!" Bolt chanted, in victorious

(VICTORY HOWL)

(LOLO CLAMPS BOLT'S MOUTH SHUT)

"Relax Bolt. You know people can't stand the howling, remember?" Lolo said, reminding him

"I know. But you were like…(whoosh)…whoa! And I was like…(whoosh)…yeah! It was like kicking tail like pros!" Bolt said, continuously talking fast. "God, I'm glad I chose to live here"

Roshan quickly ran over to Lee's care. "You alright?"

Lee nodded in reply

Lolo walked up and stood right in front of Lee, "Sorry about that. Ratchet may think he's better than all the other kids but he doesn't realize how much big of a loser he is"

Lolo extended her hand out to the younger boy. "I'm Lolo by the way. What's yours?"

Lee, who was speechless, said nothing back. He was too busy staring at the beautiful, gorgeous, creature standing right in front of him. The young boy felt his heart pounding by the minute. He didn't even look away for even a second. For some reason he started to feel something new change in his life.

* * *

 _(Bruno Mars - Versace on the Floor plays)_

 _(Lee's jaw-dropped as he star-eyed at Lolo's beauty in amazement)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _It's warmin' up_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _It's warmin' up_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _It's warmin' up_

 _Can you feel it, baby?_

 _It's warmin' up_

 _Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more_

 _Let's just kiss 'til we're naked_

 _(Lolo lovingly flips her hair back-and-forth in slow-motion. Lee smiles lovingly as his shoulders lowered down feeling the love coming at him from the chest)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Hey, baby_

 _Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 _[Outro]_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _(SONG SCREECHES TO AN END)_

* * *

(LEE SHAKES HIS HEAD WHILE SPUTTERING)

Lee then got up grasping Lolo by the hand with one knee down as the young boy smiles and pleaded up to her with joy, "Honey, will you marry me?"

Lolo and Bolt exchanged awkward glances before Roshan spoke out for them.

"Lee. His name is Lee" Roshan said, introducing the young boy to his friends

"Cute" Lolo said

"So are you" Lee said, with goo-goo eyes

"Hey Lee, since the day is still young how about you and me go sight-seeing in the wilderness for a while. Brother to brother. Father says you love nature very much" Roshan suggested, to his new sibling

Lee then stood up and smiled. "Sure, I would love that!"

"Then let's go!" Roshan said

Roshan extended out his hand and Lee grasped it. The two then started heading towards the exit as Roshan turned his head back and winks to the two telling them that he'll explain everything later. Lee then began blowing kisses to Lolo in the process. Lolo waved awkwardly back to him with the strangest reaction that made her look very uncomfortable about it while Bolt and saber cubs quietly chuckled to themselves.

* * *

 **Well another chapter completed! Lee, Bolt, Spirit Mae, and Spirit Floyd are now introduced. I wonder what will become of Roshan and Lee next during their time together? Please review and stay tuned because more new things will be coming your way soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up my readers! Another exciting chapter has arrived! Thanks again White Hunter for your review and you too princessem1020. For the rest of you following and listening out there, please, sit back and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **P.S. some of the content that I'm adding (as you may know or not) is from** _ **Ice Age: Collision Course.**_

* * *

The day was young and there was so much to do on this normal day. Or as Ellie would say, this very "special" day. Meanwhile, Sid was busy putting the finishing touches with his candles in the Proposal Area. It would appear that the sloth was preparing something very _special_ of his own today.

Sid sighs lovingly, "My darling, so many ladies have tried and failed to strap a saddle on Sid the stallion"

(SID NEIGHED LIKE A STALLION)

"But I want to share everything with you! You're the wind beneath my fleas. The algae of my eyes. Will you be my mate for life," Sid said, puckering his lips and kissing his ice mirror with one leg up until he suddenly heard his name calling for him

"Sid" a voice called, "Sidney, where are you?"

A female sloth appeared who had followed a pink pedal trail, Sid had left for her. Her name was Francine. Now Francine was one of the sassiest sloths to go around. She had a red pelt with spots, and light green eyes. She also had dark claws and short brown scalp hair to go with it. She was, without any doubt, Sid's girlfriend.

Sid gasped and he ripped his lips off this ice, forcing the ice to came off with it.

"Francine" Sid muffled, with the ice stuck to his lips

Sid waddled over to her and by that time, again, yanked off the ice from his lips and threw it away. He then looked up at Francine lovingly.

"I gotta ask you something. Will you marry…" Sid said, taking her by the claws

But Francine pulled her claws back, "Sid, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm breaking up with you"

"WHAT?!" Sid exclaimed, "But I planned our whole future!"

Sid began showing all the things he had planned for Francine and him by presenting their wedding, their future children, their burial plots, and including a band that he hired to play music.

(BAND STARTS PLAYING)

Sid quickly stopped them, "No, no. Not yet!"

"Are you crazy! We've only had 'one' date. It lasted fourteen minutes" Francine said

"Yes, but it felt like twenty" Sid said, pulling out the wedding ring

"Ughh! I can't. A ring? I mean I like the ring, but no, I can't! You're too clingy" Francine said, walking away

Sid grasped onto Francine's neck, "How is this clingy?"

Francine removed Sid off of her letting him fall to the ground, "And by the way, you look nothing like your profile picture. Francine, you gotta start dating outside of your species"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roshan and Lee were walking through the wilderness having a brotherly bond with each other.

"So Lee, uhh, how'd you get here?" Roshan questioned

Lee rubbed the back of this head. "If I tell ya, you wouldn't believe me"

"Its just that we're brothers now and I think that maybe we should get the opportunity to know each other" Roshan said

"It's just that…well…I'm a little shy about it" Lee mentioned

"Bud, you can tell me. Whatever it is I'll understand" Roshan assured

"No you won't! You won't understand. Not everybody has what I got and it just makes them laugh. I'm sure you'll laugh too" Lee said, getting overwhelmed

"I wouldn't laugh at you. It's okay to not talk about it. Hey, if it makes you feel any better I won't ask again" Roshan said

Lee sighed. "Wait. I guess I can tell you. You see, I can talk to…"

(FRANCINE GRUNTS IN ANNOYANCE)

The two stopped when they spotted a sassy female spotted reddish brown sloth marching forward when she stopped in front of Roshan, glaring at him.

"Francine" Roshan said

"Animal whisperer, please tell that miserable excuse for a prick to get real! Otherwise he'll never have a family of his own someday which I'm sure, as hell, know that he never will. Good day!" Francine shouted, in front of the human's face

Francine then turned down to Lee, "Excuse my language, pipsqueak"

Francine began walking away from the twosome until Sid rushed out to stop her. "Franny, we can work this out. Is this about the bikini?"

(BIKINI SMACKS RIGHT INTO SID'S FACE)

"OW!" Sid cried, "I didn't know it was poison ivy"

Sid started crying, knowing that yet another woman has dumped him. He wiped his tears and blew his nose with the bikini that he didn't know was still the poison ivy. It wasn't too long before his eyes and nose started swelling up into a pink-puffy disorder.

"Oh! Uh-oh. Franny. Franny, help! Somebody" Sid cried, making the animals run away

Roshan and Lee quickly rushed over to Sid's care as the teen boy tried to keep his sloth friend from breaking down.

"Sid, Sid! Easy there" Roshan said, holding him up

"Roshan? Is that you? Where are you? Everything is so dark?" Sid said, waving his hands. "Is there an eclipse going on?"

"Relax, Sid. Just take a seat" Roshan said, carefully setting Sid down on the floor. "What happened back there?"

Sid sniffled, "Francine dumped me!"

"Francine did? Gee, Sid, I'm sorry, " Roshan said, "Wait a minute. You were dating Franc-? W-What happened to Gazzi?"

"Oh I didn't tell you yet but I will anyway. You see the last few months, she said, were the greatest she ever had. But as it turns out she revealed to me that she was….was…a Sapphic!" Sid said, whimpering

Roshan's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes. So, we agreed to go our separate ways and meet new people for now on. And ever since that day, I've been trying to find a new lover" Sid explained, "But I blew it again!"

(SID'S CRYING CONTINUES)

Roshan comforted his friend while Sid continued balling his eyes out with sadness. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Sid. I'm really sorry"

(LEE LAUGHING)

Lee couldn't hold his breath any longer as the young boy bursted out into laughter seeing what happened to the sloth's face when he rubbed it with poison ivy.

"That sloth is funny!" Lee cried

"Who's laughing? Who else is here?!" Sid asked, waving his arms around

"Oh yeah. Lee this is one of my animal guardians who saved my life that I was telling you about. Lee meet Sid. Sid the sloth" Roshan introduced. "Sid the sloth, this is Lee…my new little brother"

"BROTHER?!" Sid cried, with excitement. "You didn't tell me you had a little brother. Where is he? I'd like to see him"

Lee waved his hand out. "I'm over here, Mr. Sloth"

Sid continuously waved his paws around but was too blind to even see anything.

"Keep talking, kid. I'll find you. Wherever you are" Sid said, walking around the boy in complete circles

Unfortunately, because of Sid's condition to not see from the poison ivy that he had rubbed over his eyes, the sloth began walking in different amounts of directions as to tumbling onto floors, bumping into branches/trees, and especially falling down long hills (which he just did!). Roshan and Lee watched until Sid hit the bottom of the hill.

(THUDDING, BUMPING, CRASHING)

"I'm okay!" Sid called

Lee chuckled, "I like him. He's nice and stupid"

* * *

(ELK SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE)

The two boys spun around when an elk came dashing towards them until he came to a complete stop right in front of the two.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" The elk said, in relief. "She's after me! Hide me, hide me!"

"Uhhh…she'll never look there" Roshan said, pointing to the big log

The elk quickly ducked into the big log as said in hoping that the beast, who was chasing after him, won't suspect to find him at all.

"Who's 'she' exactly?" Lee asked

Unaware to his little brother, Roshan spot a female sabertooth tiger coming right towards them, at full speed. Roshan acted quickly and grabbed his little brother to get him out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Roshan shouted

"Huh?" Lee said

(SABERTOOTH ROARING)

The female sabertooth tiger jumped over the two human kids and she skidded to a complete stop. Lee hid behind his big brother as Roshan studied the sabertooth until he realized who it was. It was Shira.

(SHIRA PANTING)

(ROSHAN PANTING)

(LEE WHIMPERING)

"Would it kill you to keep it on a fifty-five?" Roshan said, panting in relief

"Sorry kid" Shira said, apologetically. "Be lucky you didn't become road kill"

Roshan chuckled. "I know. How can I stay mad at you"

Shira made her way over and rested her chin over the boy's shoulder allowing Roshan nuzzle her back in a hug fashion way. Roshan then scratched behind sabress's ears making Shira purr with delight.

"It's been a while, Roshan" Shira said. "And I see you've made a new friend"

(LEE GASPS AND HIDES HIS FACE UNDER HIS HAT)

Roshan whispered into Shira's ear, "He's actually my little brother"

Shira's eyes popped and she rose a brow at the human. The female sabertooth studied the younger human and tried to compare him to Roshan, but she couldn't sense anything related about them.

"Little brother? Him?" Shira questioned. "No offense, Roshan, but I don't see any resemblance"

Roshan grunted in frustration and began explaining everything to Shira in secret. Moments later, Lee tried to find somewhere to hide as he ducked behind a big rock so that the female sabress wouldn't catch him. Once Roshan got to the end, Shira was left with bewilderment.

"Oh…well…congratulations" Shira said, "I think"

"Lee's new here and I would really appreciate it if you didn't scare the daylight out of him on his first day" Roshan said, to her

"Good point" Shira said, "So where is little tyke? I would like say hello"

(ROSHAN SHUSHING)

Roshan pointed into the direction of the big rock; where Lee was hiding. Shira winked and she quietly made her way over so as not to frighten the small human child away. She jumped onto the big rock and looked over and saw Lee burying his head down in his knees.

"Roshan! Is 'it' gone?" Lee called

Shira smirked at Roshan before he answered back, "Yeah, Lee, she's gone"

Lee uncovered his eyes jumped up excitedly. "Oh good what a re-AAAGGGHHH!"

The boy screamed in terror when he looked up and saw the female sabertooth looking over him. Shira jumped down and looked at the boy with a face of calmness. Lee shivered as if his life was about to be over as he tried to not make a single move so the the sabress wouldn't attack.

"Please don't eat me" Lee begged

(SHIRA CHUCKLING)

"Eat you?" Shira said, "Don't be ridiculous, squirt, you're not even big enough for a snack"

"But you're a sabertooth tiger" Lee said, "Aren't you gonna eat me?"

"Not today. Not ever" Shira answered, with a smile

Roshan knelt down to be beside his little brother, "Lee it's okay. She's one of the good ones. Go on, pet her"

(LEE NERVOUSLY GULPS)

Lee held out one hand; he then covered his eyes with the other hand. Shira smiled and pressed her hand against the boy's allowing the scared human to feel her soft fur. The boy peeked a little and was a bit surprised to see a sabertooth acting so gentle towards him. Lee looked at Roshan worriedly before his older brother smiled back at him and nodded. Feeling a lot more calmed, Lee continued petting the silver sabress as she let out a loud soothing purr.

(PURRING)

Lee smiled and chuckled, "You really are one of the good ones"

(SHIRA LOVINGLY LICKS LEE IN THE CHEEK)

(LEE GIGGLING)

"Now are you convinced, little one?" Shira asked, smiling

Lee nodded, "Yes ma'm"

Shira smiled and nodded. "By the way, have either of you seen an elk run by here? Its almost lunch time and my babies will be starved if I don't get them something to eat"

Roshan nervously chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. Haven't seen one"

"He's certainly not inside the log over there" Lee said, pointing to the big log

(LEE CLAMPS HIS MOUTH SHUT WITH HIS HANDS)

"RATS!" The elk shrieked, in defeat

(ELK EXITS LOG AND BEGINS RUNNING AWAY AGAIN)

(ELK SCREAMING IN TERROR)

Shira turned back and smiled at the two humans, "Thank-you boys. See you later"

(SHIRA SNARLING)

(ROARING)

(ELK SCREAMING)

"Oh no! Ohh no! No, leave me alone!" The elk cried

(SHIRA ROARING)

(ELK SOBBING)

"Leave me alone, please!" The elk cried

(ROARING FADES INTO THE DISTANCE)

The two boys watched in awe before Roshan suddenly crossed his arms and looked down at Lee with a frown after what he just did to the poor elk.

Lee chuckled nervously, "Did I do that?"

* * *

 **Phew! What chapter and a funny one too! I guess you can say I gave Francine a shot and, BOY, was she sassy! Lee got a chance to meet Sid and Shira in this chapter, which I think was a good idea. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more fun will be coming your way soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up everyone and hope you've all had a great week so far because I'm back with another exciting chapter! These last few days have been relaxing and a real blessing. Anyway, the new chapter is up so please enjoy my readers and followers!**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, next to the lake, Manny met up with his friend Diego at a fruit bar, where tiny hyraxes were giving them various fruity drinks.

Manny sighed, "Ah, women"

"Yeah, women," Diego said, holding his fruity drink before he became confused. "What about them?"

"I don't get'em," Manny said

(MANNY WHISTLING TO THE HYRAXES FOR A FRUITY DRINK)

"Like, Ellie" Manny said, "Life's great with her. There's no surprises. Nothing ever changes. But then today, she _giggled_ "

"Really?" Diego asked

"Yeah" Manny said, holding his fruity drink. "Let me ask you something. _Does Shira ever just giggle?_ "

Diego glanced to the side when he saw his wife ferociously chasing an elk on the other side of the lake.

(ELK SCREAMING)

"PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME!" The elk cried

(SHIRA ROARING)

Diego hesitated reluctantly and responded, "Uhh…Shira's not a big giggler"

"Well, Ellie giggled. And then she wiggled," Manny said, as he began mimicking what his wife did to him earlier this morning

("TEE HEE HEE HEE." BOOM!)

"Don't ever do that again" Diego said

"I have no idea why she's acting so weird" Manny said

Diego sighed, "Women"

"Women" Manny said

"Women" a hyrax said, placing a straw in the mammoth's drink

"HELLO?"

Diego heard a voice in the distance and he glanced to the right beside Manny and he recognized who was coming over.

"And speaking of weird…" Diego said, with an unpleasant look

"Anybody there? Oh!" Sid called out, bumping into things all over the place. "Marco? Polo?"

Sid then ended up running into a mammoth's rear-end. Luckily for him, Sid was able to recognize that this rear-end belonged his mammoth pal, Manny.

"Oh, hi, Manny" Sid said, "Ew! Your breath is awful"

"What happened to you?" Diego asked, noticing Sid's face was so pink

"Oh, nothing. Everything's great" Sid said, dishonestly. "Fabulous. Zippity-dippity"

Diego sighed and his eyes rose up high, "Okay, let me guess. She dumped you"

Sid knew Diego's words were true and he defeatingly started letting everything out with sadness, again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Sid cried, snatching Diego's drink and drinking it all

"Everybody has somebody" Sid said, crying. "And all I've got is my boyish good looks, and this mariachi band"

(ALL WHOOPING)

(MARIACHI MUSIC PLAYING)

(SID SOBBING)

Sid continued crying as he blew his nose with, yet again, the same bikini that still had the poison ivy on it.

(SID BLOWS NOSE)

"Oh! So itchy!" Sid cried, continuously rubbing his nose with the poison ivy bikini

Manny slapped the leaf made swimming bikini from Sid, picking the sloth up by the neck with his trunk and started taking him to the lake. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up"

Diego shook his head, "Poor ol' Sid. The only way he'll ever win a girl is if she has the same imbecility as him"

* * *

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK ALL WHOOPING IN THE DISTANCE)

Diego's ears perked when he heard voices coming from the distance. He recognized who they were. Diego got up from his seat, walked around the rock-shaped table, and stopped in the exact spot where the boys will hopefully stop at. In the distance, Kodak, Minho, and Newt were jogging together. Sweat drizzled from their faces, to their chests, and under their armpits. They puffed and panted until their saw their mentor, Diego, waiting near the juice bar stand. And the three boys soon went running at full speed.

(BOYS SKIDDING TO A STOP)

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK START PUFFING AND PANTING)

Diego smiled and nodded, "Well done, boys. You've made sixteen miles in two hours"

"Good" all three boys, said

"Now give me sixteen more" Diego instructed

"WHAT?!" all three boys, cried

"You heard me. Sixteen more and we'll call it a day" Diego said, ordering them to keep running

Kodak frowned and spat at the floor, "I got only 'two' words for you: BULL-SHIT"

Diego snarled by Kodak's ignorance and he got up to the boy's face, "What did you say to me, boy?"

"Bullshit! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" Kodak shouted back

Diego snarled ferociously back, "I don't like that language"

"Well, you should, because this is bloody ridiculous!" Newt protested, speaking out

"Yeah!" Minho protested, "You said you were gonna train us to become remorseless hunters like you. I mean what's the point in all this running, anyway?"

Diego sighed, "Minho, Newt, Kodak. Exercise can help keep your body at a healthy weight. It builds confidence. It keeps you focused. If you want to be excellent hunters you gotta not get distracted and keep your head in the game. Otherwise, you'll end like some people with no lack of hygiene. I mean take, Sid, for example"

The orange sabertooth tiger and the three human boys glanced over to the lake where they saw Manny trying to clean Sid up by spraying water from his trunk. Sid bathed himself by scrubbing his eyes, nose, armpits, and including his rear-end with soap; or as Sid, would prefer soap as, mud.

"EWWW!" All four cringed, in disgust

"Look, I see potential in you. All three of you. You're great kids" Diego said, "And I know one day you'll thank me for it"

Kodak scoffed, "Did anybody hear me when I said that this was, 'bullshit?'"

"Heard!" Minho and Newt responded

(DIEGO GROWLS FEROCIOUSLY)

"Now c'mon. Sixteen more miles and you're done," Diego ordered

"No way, pussy cat" Kodak said, crossing his arms. "Absolutely not! I refuse to take another run"

"Me too!" Minho said

"Me three!" Newt said

(LOUD ROARING POPS OUT OF NOWHERE)

The three boys covered their ears by the hurtful sound of the roar. Suddenly they heard rattling noises coming from behind them. The three gulped and slowly spun their heads around into the direction of the noise. Behind them, they something coming right towards them at the speed of light.

"Just so you know, boys, my wife has super really good hearing. And she just hates to hear somebody insult or disrespect me" Diego pointed out, with an evil grin

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK START SCREAMING IN TERROR)

"Sixteen more miles" Minho said

"Coming right up!" Newt said

"MOMMY!" Kodak cried

Kodak, Minho, and Newt quickly made a dash for it and ran away as fast as they could. Diego snickered to himself in an evil manner. The orange sabertooth tiger then looked back when he saw two little hyraxes coming out of the bushes with a ginormous shell-shaped bugle horn (that they were using!) to make the boys think it was Shira's roar coming for them.

(DIEGO LAUGHING)

(HYRAXES LAUGHING)

"Nice work, little fellas" Diego congratulated, high-fiving each of the hyraxes

(HYRAXES CHITTERING AND LAUGHING)

"They're a pain, yes" Diego said, "But they have so much to learn"

* * *

Diego walked back behind the rock-shaped table and ordered another fruity drink. Manny and Sid soon came back and they joined their sabertooth tiger friend at the juice bar.

"So, any plans for today?" Manny asked, his two friends

"Nah! I'm pretty much doing nothing" Diego replied

"And I'm doing nothing as always" Sid replied

"Good," Manny said, "Because I could use both your help with a project that I'm developing for Roshan"

Diego stood up from his seat, "What kind of a project?"

"Are you getting him a puppy?" Sid asked, excitedly

Manny's eyes lowered in ignorance at Sid's response, "No! You see tomorrow is Roshan's birthday and I'd like to give him something really special"

Diego grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, that's the problem" Manny said, lowering his head. "I don't know what to get him. I was wondering, maybe, you guys could give me some ideas"

Sid then finally spoke up, "Hey I think I know just what to give him"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it…" Manny said, furiously, before he bounced his head back to Sid's attention. "What is it?"

The three huddled together to hear what Sid had in mind for a gift. But unaware to them, something from the distance was watching them from the other side of the valley. Hidden beneath the woods, a tall dark creature watched with glowing red eyes. Suddenly a Howler came walking up and he sat next beside him.

"Report" said the dark creature

"Everything is in readiness, my prince" The Howler said, "By this time tonight, fear will rise"

"Just remember. No harm comes to the boy" the dark creature said, referring to Roshan. "The king says he wants him alive. Understood?"

The Howler bowed his head, "Yes, my prince"

"Please" The dark creature said, "Call me...the Black Prince"

(THE DARK CREATURE CACKLED EVILLY)

"We'll give them a light show they'll never see coming" the Black Prince said, in darkness

* * *

 **Well how about that?! Another chapter finished! I bet you're all wondering what Manny, Sid, and Diego will get for Roshan's birthday. That's what I'm thinking about too. Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone another chapter has arrived! Thank-you White Hunter again for your review and positivity. As for the rest of you out there in the world: sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Roshan and Lee continued their journey into the woods until they came across a river that led straight to a waterfall. The two boys decided to stop there for a while and take a rest from their walk. Roshan slipped off his shoes and dunked his feet in the nice cool water; Lee did the same. Roshan then went into his backpack and grabbed a handful of berries and he began sharing it with his brother as Lee dozed off staring into the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Roshan said

Lee nodded watching the waterfall, "What is that?"

"A waterfall," Roshan replied, "One of mother nature's creations. The Spirits say, it's always moving and there is always an uneven flow to it"

"I've never seen one up close," Lee said, "Say, Roshan, can I ask you something. Why did that saber lady said she needed to feed her babies?"

"Shira's a mother, Lee" Roshan said, "As a mother she does everything in her power to keep her cubs healthy, happy, and loved"

"Oh! Okay then" Lee said, "And a 'mother' is exactly?"

Roshan's eyes widened by such a question Lee had asked him. How would you tell someone very young what a mother is all about, if Lee's mother wasn't around to tell her child herself? Although Lee is very young he's probably forgotten all about what its like to be around his mother…alive. Losing a mother doesn't happen at a moment. It takes years to appreciate the impact of what's gone. And Lee was only four when his mother died. But one thing different was for sure…Roshan's mother has been gone much longer.

Roshan gulped, "Uhh…h-hey um…w-what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Lee rubbed his shoulders nervously, "I know you'll laugh when I tell you"

Roshan sighed, "Lee, you don't have to be the only one telling me a secret. Tell you what, when I say three: you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine"

Lee smiled, "Okay"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"I can talk to animals!" both boys said

Suddenly both Roshan and Lee were very surprised. They stared into each others eyes when they realized they both had just said the same thing together.

"What?!" said both boys

"Wait, you can talk to animals too?" both boys said, again

Roshan quickly clamped Lee's mouth shut with both his hands, "You understand animal language?"

Lee nodded in reply making Roshan's heart pound as the overwhelming feeling was coming over him by the shocking news he was hearing. Roshan then released both his hands off Lee's mouth allowing the young boy to breathe.

"So, everything you heard with Sid, Francine, Shira, and the elk…you actually understood what they were saying?" Roshan asked

(LEE NODDED HIS HEAD)

"I didn't think anyone else had the same gift as me. Not even from someone like you" Lee said, with astonishment. "How do you have it?"

"I've had the gift all my life" Roshan said, "Since I was a baby"

"So, I'm not crazy!" Lee cheered, "I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY!"

(LEE LAUGHING MANIACALLY)

Roshan clamped Lee's mouth again, "Shhh! Not so loud. You'll disturb the forests' peace"

"Sorry. It's just that…wow!…I didn't think anyone…I mean anyone like you can…you can…" Lee said, stuttering with joy

"Relax. Just relax, man" Roshan said, trying to calm his brother

(LEE TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND LETS IT OUT)

"D-Do all people in your village can talk to animals?" Lee asked

"Well, no" Roshan answered, "Except for my friends. They have the gift too"

"What about Lolo?" Lee asked, with goo-goo eyes

Roshan rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, so does Lolo"

(LEE SIGHS LOVINGLY)

"What about father?" Lee asked

(ROSHAN HUNG HIS HEAD AND SHOOK IT IN REPLY)

Lee then lowered his head, "Oh, I see"

"Me and my friends are probably the only ones who can talk to animals on this land. But hey, it must feel better not having to hide that anymore, eh kiddo?" Roshan said, giving Lee a friendly shove

(LEE LAUGHS)

* * *

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE)

Roshan and Lee listened with their ears when suddenly they heard bushes rattling from behind them. Someone or something was coming really fast towards them. It wasn't long before Newt, Minho, and Kodak jumped over the two boys and into the river with a huge SPLASH.

(SPLASHING)

"Shank, if she comes over…" Minho said

"…and if asks about _us_ …" Kodak said

"…Tell her we were never here!" Newt said

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK TOOK DEEP BREATHS AND DUNKED BACK INTO THE WATER)

"What are you guys talking about? Who's after you?" Roshan asked

Kodak popped his head back up to the surface, "Don't play dumb, shank, Shira's been on our tail after eight miles"

(KODAK TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND DUNKS BACK UNDERWATER AGAIN)

"But I talked her just twenty minutes ago," Roshan said

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK ALL ROSE UP FROM OUT OF THE WATER)

"You mean…she's not after us?" Minho asked

(ROSHAN AND LEE SHOOK THEIR HEADS)

Newt spat water from his mouth, "Then why did Diego just said she was…"

Kodak huffed and puffed with anger and slapped the water with his hand, "UGH! Why that dirty mother-f-!"

"You mean we ran eight miles for nothing?!" Minho said, furiously

"Sorry guys" Roshan replied

"I swear to God one day I'm gonna choke that Diego with my bare hands" Kodak said, in anger

"That'll never happen" Minho said, "Unless you're a sabertooth tiger, like Shira"

"Yeah, even she has more bloody rage than we three all together" Newt pointed out, "We're powerless"

"Maybe you could learn more from her" Roshan suggested, "After all, she's taught me well in the last nine moths"

Kodak snickered and placed an arm around his friends neck, "Oh Roshan, Roshan, Roshan. Men don't learn from women. They learn from us"

"Yeah and besides men are genetically more tougher than women" Minho stated

"Then maybe, you guys, shouldn't be afraid of running away from a cat like her" Lee said, crossing his arms

"Excuse me?" Newt questioned, walking up to the small boy

"Like the Spirits once told me, women go through hell. So believe me when I say, fear them when they look into the fire because they'll be smiling right back at you" Lee said, smiling

Newt's face fell in confusion, "Bloody hell?"

"Are you mocking us, twerp?" Kodak asked, feeling offended

"Yeah don't get personal" Minho said, cracking his knuckles

Roshan quickly got in front of his brother, "Hey, hey, hey, relax. No need to get worked up, fellas. By the way, since you're here I'd like to introduce you to someone. Guys…meet Lee…he's my new little brother"

(QUIET CHUCKLING)

(NEWT, MINHO, AND KODAK THEN SUDDENLY START LAUGHING TOGETHER)

(ROSHAN AND LEE STARE IN CONFUSION)

(LAUGHING SUDDENLY DIES DOWN QUICKLY)

Newt blinked in surprise,"Oh, you're not bloody joking"

"For real?" Minho asked, pointing down at the small boy. "New little brother? Him?"

"Well that's a bit of a shock" Kodak said, "Runar must feel very proud to have more than one son now"

"I know it's a bit overwhelming but it's the truth" Roshan said, "Lee's really my new little brother"

"Well then, mate, my name is Newt" Newt said, in introduction

"Name's Minho" Minho said, shaking Lee's hand

"They call me, 'Kodak the Great!'" Kodak said, in introduction

"Big brother, are these the guys who can talk to animals just like you?" Lee asked, the three

"Huh?" all three said, in confusion

Roshan smiled and nodded, "Yes. Newt, Minho, and Kodak are my very best friends. As it turns out, Lee here, can talk to animals too"

"No" both Newt and Minho said, in shock

"Well, I'll be damned" Kodak said

"I'm sure that potion you drank tasted awful on your first try, eh?" Minho said

Lee shook his head, "Potion? I never drank any potion"

"No potion? Then how'd you receive the gift?" Newt asked

Lee raised his shoulders up, "Guess I got lucky"

Kodak whispered into Minho's ear, " _I'd call it an Omen_ "

"Okay, that's enough! So hey, are you guys coming to the 'thing,' tonight?" Roshan asked

"Of course we are. All of us" Newt said, "Rowan said she has something really special planned out for you"

(MINHO AND KODAK SMACK NEWT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD)

"Ow! WHAT?!" Newt exclaimed

"Shut up" Kodak whispered

"You'll ruin the surprise" Minho whispered

Roshan felt a bit surprised by what Newt had just said. Roshan then felt the suspicious feeling come on him knowing his friends were hiding something from him that they call, 'special.' But he wouldn't hesitate to ask them again, so, he decided to let it slide.

"Say guys" Roshan said, "Are you by any chance doing anything right now?"

"Nope," Kodak said

"Nah," Newt said

"Not a thing" Minho said

Roshan smiled, "Good. Because I could use your help with something. You see I'm working on something for Manny's 'thing' for tonight. And I'm sure he's gonna forget so I'm gonna help him be prepared"

"Does this got to do with explosives?" Kodak asked, smiling evilly

Roshan nodded, "Yes, Kodak. Yes it does"

"I'm in!" Kodak cheered

"Me too" Minho said

"Make it three" Newt said

"Don't forget me," Lee said, raising his hand up

"Now here's the idea…" Roshan said, as he began explaining everything to his friends and little brother in secret

However, unaware to any of them, they were being watched from over the waterfall by the same Black Prince character. The Black Prince watched from on top of the waterfall as he looked down at the sight of the humans talking down below. It disgusted him.

"I'll be seeing you soon…little human" The Black Prince said

* * *

 **Oh boy! There were a lot of questions that I've put into this chapter. There's nothing wrong with asking questions. Well…maybe except Lee; he asked a lot of questions in this one. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for another thrilling chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY! Another thrilling chapter has arrived! White Hunter I appreciate with your reviews, so, thank-you again. Wonder what fun and thrills will happen in this one? To find out: just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The day was moving by so quickly that is was already turning into the evening. The sunset began setting over the horizon. As for Rowan, well, she would appear to be getting herself ready for tonight's special. Although finding the perfect outfit to wear wasn't the easiest thing for her right now.

Ellie called out to her, "Sweetie, it's almost time. How are you doing in there?"

"Still working on it" Rowan called back

"Well hurry up. Manny's already on his way" Ellie called, "We can't start this without you"

"Don't worry about me, Ellie," Rowan called, "You go ahead and start off without me. I promise I'll catch up"

Rowan walked over to the ice mirror and observed herself. Everything seemed to be perfect. Although something didn't seem right to her for some reason.

"Hey Peaches" Rowan called out, "Do you think Roshan would like it if I changed something?"

"You're the boss of your own looks, Rowan" Peaches called back, "It's your personality. Do whatever pleases you"

Rowan looked back into the ice mirror and observed herself again. She then thought to herself that hardest part of change was going through the unknown. Suddenly an idea came to her! She pulled out one of her sharp blades and stared into the mirror and looked back down at the blade once more.

" _Change, huh?"_ Rowan thought, _"Why not?"_

Rowan then grabbed the ponytail of her long black hair and held the blade close until finally…

(HAIR SNIPPING)

* * *

Meanwhile, Manny walked through the woods with Sid and Diego. Sid, who was still devastated about his breakup with Francine, continued balling his eyes out with grief while riding on Diego's back.

(SID SOBBING)

Sid cried softly, "All I wanted was true love. Is that too much to ask?"

(DIEGO GROANS)

Diego grunted in annoyance, "Yes…NOW GET OFF!"

(MANNY GRUNTS IN ANNOYANCE)

" _No matter how many years go by, those TWO will never learn!"_ Manny said, in his thoughts

As the trio continued walking deeper into the forest, Diego noticed something very strange that he felt was odd.

"Why is it so quiet?" Diego asked

"Because the world is mourning my loss" Sid said, still crying

Diego growled, "I said, GET OFF!"

(DIEGO SHAKES SID OFF HIS BACK)

(SID YELPING)

"Ellie? Peaches?" Manny called out, "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly Ellie popped out hanging by her tail in front of her husband, yelling out, "SURPRISE!"

(MANNY SCREAMING)

(ALL ANIMALS LAUGHING)

( _Beyoncé - Crazy in Love plays)_

All the animals of the village came out of hiding to surprise Manny with the party. Everyone from the Herd was there: Peaches, Julian, Crash, Eddie, Granny, Shira, and Bolt attended the party. Roshan, Newt, Minho, and Kodak were there as well applauding for their mammoth friend.

(ANIMALS BLOWING NOISEMAKERS)

Unfortunately Manny, who was completely clueless, had no idea what was going on, "Uh…Huh?"

Crash and Eddie revealed an ice sculpture of Manny and Ellie hugging.

"TA-DA!" both possum brothers cheered

"W-What's going on here?" Manny asked

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, HONEY!" Ellie exclaimed happily

"Anniversary?" Manny asked

Manny thought for a brief moment before he finally figured it out. Anniversaries are a time to celebrate the joys of today, the memories of yesterday, and the hopes of tomorrow. Except the only problem was…Manny had forgotten that it was this very 'special' day, today.

(MANNY GULPING)

"Oh, no" Manny said, looking nervous. "That's the thing"

Ellie giggled her way over and bumped her hip on Manny's making the male mammoth let out a nervous chuckle.

(HUMANS CHEERING)

"Alright Manny!" Roshan exclaimed, cheering

"Do you think he remembered?" Newt whispered

"We'll soon find out" Roshan said, winking to his friend

"Okay!" Julian exclaimed, "Now it's your turn, Bro-Dad!"

"Yeah c'mon mammoth!" Kodak exclaimed

"Yeah, surprise us!" Minho exclaimed

"We're all here! Give her what she deserves!" Newt exclaimed

"Yeah!" Crash said, "We wanna see what you got Ellie"

"Manny, Manny!" Eddie started chanting

Soon everyone started chanting along, waiting to see what Manny has for his wife on their special day. Although what everyone didn't know was that Manny had nothing to give to his wife. Manny, however, looked desperately anxious because he didn't know how to tell them or even to his wife. So instead, he tried talking his way out of it.

"Hey, hey. Right" Manny said, smiling nervously. "Uh…How about another hand for Ellie?"

Roshan slapped his hand over his forehead, "Crap"

Someone in the audience began applauding, but no one applaud along, until he stopped when he figured out what was going on.

"He forgot!" said a female Diatryma bird

(EVERYONE GASPING)

* * *

Sad and disappointing faces appeared on all the animals. Even an anteater fainted when she heard such terrible news. All except for Roshan and his friends who just stood watching the terrible predicament their mammoth friend was in right now.

"Bloody hell" Newt said, "He forgot after all"

Kodak scoffed, "Talk about _mammoths never forgetting_. What a myth"

Roshan whispered to his friends, "Guys. You know what to do"

"Right" all three boys said, together

Newt and Minho followed behind Kodak as Roshan went over to help his friend out; so he decided to create a diversion so that Manny wouldn't be left out helpless.

"I feel so bad for Ellie" said a female guest

Ellie looked down, upset to see that Manny had forgotten all about their most important day of the year. Manny didn't know what to say back to her.

"Ellie, I…Uh…"

Roshan quickly jumped up in-between his two mammoth friends, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on everyone. For as long as I've known Manny, HE TOO, has something to give for the lovely Ms. Ellie"

(SURPRISE DISTINCT CHATTERING)

Manny looked more panicked than ever and he tapped the boy's shoulder with his trunk, "He-he-he…Roshan what are you doing?!"

"Now, now, now" Roshan said, patting Manny's trunk. "We all know, Manny here, is full of surprises and he would never forget his very 'special' day. That is why he has ordered me to give it to her"

"Yeah, I've ordered him to…WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed, in panic

"Now, when I count down from five, Ellie will receive the best gift of her life!" Roshan announced, "Ready!"

"But Roshan…"

"In 5…"

"…Roshan wait…"

"…4…"

"…Roshan, please listen…"

"…3…"

"…I didn't get her anything…"

"…2…"

"…Please, don't do this to me!"

"1!"

(FIREWORKS POP)

(ANIMALS EXCLAIMING)

Soon, blasting could be heard from the sky as colorful fireworks appeared straight out of nowhere. It was a magnificent and beautiful sight. The whole crowd looked up, awed at the colors being lit into the evening sky.

"Ooh! Ah!"

"The boy was right. He didn't forget," a molehog said, in the crowd, "That's how big Manny's love is for her"

(ROSHAN LETS OUT A _GRITO_ YELL OF JOY)

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, MANNY AND ELLIE!" Roshan exclaimed

(EVERYONE APPLAUDING)

Manny was shocked…yet hopelessly confused by what just happened. He had forgotten all about his anniversary and was about to hit rock bottom. But instead…he got a miracle.

Sid walked up shaking his mammoth friend by the trunk, "Nice save with the light show, Manny"

"Way to go, buddy" Diego said

Manny was too puzzled to say anything back. He looked back down at Roshan when suddenly he noticed the boy winked at him.

"Roshan…how did you…I mean how were you able to pull this…" Manny questioned, surprisingly

(ROSHAN SHUSHING)

Roshan pointed his finger causing the mammoth to look from behind him. When Manny did, off not-too-far in the distance, he spotted three humans on a grass hill lighting up fireworks into the sky. It was Newt, Minho, and Kodak! The three boys waved to their mammoth friend from the top of the hill.

(MANNY LAUGHS SOFTLY)

"I've got your back, old friend" Roshan said

(MANNY WHISPERS 'THANK-YOU' TO ROSHAN)

"Oh, Manny" Ellie said, watching the fireworks in awe. "I was so afraid that you'd forgotten. But you lid up the sky for me? How'd you do it?"

Manny nervously chuckled, "Uh, well…a magician never reveals his secrets"

"Oh, thank-you" Ellie said, and she hugged her husband

Roshan crossed his arms as he watched the two mammoths with delight. Thanks to his plan, things worked out just okay for Manny in the end.

Newt, Minho, and Kodak soon came back to join the party after lighting several fireworks off into the sky and went over to join their friend along with the rest of the animals of the forest.

"Nice work" Roshan whispered, fist bumping his friends

* * *

 **Looks like Roshan saved Manny from a fine mess. The party will continue on very soon. In the meantime, please review and stay tuned because more exciting fun will be coming very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is back! we'll get back to Manny and Ellie's anniversary later. I gotta tell ya, a lot of surprises are going to be happening in this chapter. So, sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Back at the human village, Runar and Ragnar did some brotherly talk together while taking care of cubs: Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter. Both men tucked all four cubs in a small little crib where they could nuzzle each other in their sleeps.

(SOFT PURRING)

"They look so peacefully when they're asleep" Runar said, smiling

"Indeed" Ragnar said, "Somewhere in my vision says, they'll grow up to be just like their parents"

"I'm sure those sabers will very proud someday too," Runar said, looking back at his brother, "Say it's getting late. How bout we set up the campfire"

"Of course" Ragnar replied back

Both men exited the tent leaving the baby saber cubs to sleep in peace without any disturbance.

But unaware to the little ones, two suspicious looking humans poked their heads after hiding from behind the tent. One was a chubby and the other was a scrawny man. They both wore turtle-protection helmets on their heads and wore thick leather-animal clothing making them look like punks. Their names…were Bark and Fark.

 _(Bulk and Skull theme song plays in the background)_

Bark evilly snickered, "They're gone. Time for 'Phase 2' of my plan"

"What was 'Phase 1'?" Fark asked

Bark groaned in annoyance, "You're wearing 'Phase 1,' Farkle-head!"

(BARK TAPS HIS KNUCKLES ON FARK'S FOREHEAD)

"Those four little gremlins are our one-way ticket to fame, nitwit. If we can make fur-coats out of them and sell'em we could be rich and famous overnight!" Bark explained his plan

(FARK LAUGHS MANIACALLY)

"You are a genius!" Fark said, complementing his friend

"Good! Now go get'em!" Bark said, shoving his dopey sidekick

"Wait a minute! How come I have to get'em?" Fark questioned

"Because while you grab'em, one of us can keep a lookout in case those oldies come back" Bark told him

"Ooh!" Fark said, "Say, you don't think they'll scream their heads off when they see me, do you?"

Bark scoffed, "I wouldn't blame them"

Fark rubbed his hands excitedly and entered the tent as Bark kept an eye out for Runar and Ragnar in case they start coming back. But as Bark was focused…

(ANGRY MEWING)

(SCRATCHING AND CLAWING)

(FARK SCREAMING)

Bark quickly spun into the direction of Fark's screaming. Once it died out, Fark came wobbling out of the tent with his clothes all torn up and there were claw marks all over his face.

(CARTOONY BIRD CHIRPING SOUND EFFECTS PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND)

"Did you get'em?" Bark asked

"They're all yours, Barky" Fark replied, and he fainted to the floor

Bark huffed and cracked his knuckles, "Ooh tough little fellas, eh?"

Bark pulled up his pants and grabbing some confidence entered the tent to grab the saber cubs. Unfortunately, things didn't go as he hoped he planned…

(ANGRY MEWING)

(SCRATCHING AND CLAWING)

(BARK SCREAMING)

Bark soon came wobbling out of the tent, but in the same condition Fark was. His clothes were torn to shreds and his face was all covered in claw marks.

(CARTOONY BIRD CHIRPING SOUND EFFECTS PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND)

(FARK MANIACALLY LAUGHS AT BARK'S HUMILIATION)

"Shut up! At least I was able enough to snatch the little demons" Bark shouted, holding a sac with the saber cubs inside

(PANICKED MEWING)

"You got'em! Nice work, Barky" Fark said

"Yeah, no thanks to you, stupid" Bark said back

Fark then turned to Ragnar, "Yeah, no thanks to you, stupid. Beat it!"

* * *

But suddenly Bark and Fark came to sudden realization causing them to look back in front of them when they saw no one other than Ragnar, who was standing beside them the entire time. Ragnar glared and crossed his arms at them.

(BARK AND FARK NERVOUS CHUCKLING)

"So, you two no-good loafers again, eh? Are you following us wherever we go now?!" Ragnar exclaimed, angrily

"He-he-he…Fark…you remember our ol' friend Ragnar" Bark stuttered, nervously

"Yeah, he-he-he…his mother and my mother were both mothers" Fark said, stuttering with nervousness

(BARK SMACKS FARK IN THE SHOULDER)

"And just what do you think you two are going with that?" Ragnar questioned, pointing to the sac

"Why uhh…we were just…uhh… grocery shopping. Yes, yes, we were grocery shopping. We got all the groceries we need, right here, sir" Bark deceived

(MUFFLED MEWING)

Ragnar heard the sound, and rose a brow at the two, "I'm pretty sure groceries don't meow"

"Why of course…well uhh…you see we were just…" Bark said, trying to make up a better story

Ragnar pulled out his machete and raised it holding the blade under both the goofy men's throats. This made Bark and Fark feel very scared and guilty.

"Hand'em over" Ragnar ordered

Bark and Fark sighed in defeat as Ragnar took the sac from the two and untied it. Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter popped out and thanked their hero with loving nuzzles and licks.

(MEWING EXCITEDLY)

(LICKING)

(NUZZLING)

Bark laughed nervously, "Sir, we can explain…"

But Ragnar raised his machete back at them again, "Bark, I don't even want to know"

(BARK AND FARK GULPING NERVOUSLY)

"Now, If I were you. I'd suggest, you both, turn around and go back the hell where you idiots came from before I chop you into wood!" Ragnar threatened them

Bark and Fark saluted to Ragnar, "Yes sir"

(SABER CUBS HISSING)

"We'll pay you back, you little rats" Bark threatened

"Yeah! We'll pay you back, you little rats" Fark repeated

Redstripe and Hunter walked over and clutched their jaws onto Bark and Fark's pants, and together, they tore'em off leaving them in their underwear. The two clumsy men looked down and saw their pants were no more.

(BARK AND FARK GASPING)

(ARIENE, REDSTRIPE, NADIA, AND HUNTER START LAUGHING AT THEM)

(BARK AND FARK SCREAMING)

Bark and Fark made a run for it leaving the village screaming in their own humiliation leaving Ragnar smiling with satisfaction.

* * *

"What a mess, you four, made. Well done" Ragnar said, to the cubs

(SABER CUBS 'WINKED' AT RAGNAR)

Ragnar jumped back in surprise, "Strange. I didn't know you could do that?"

Runar came back standing beside his brother. "What's going on here?"

"Brother, those cubs, just 'winked' at me. It was like they understood what I said" Ragnar told him

"Now you're starting to sound like my son" Runar said

"Come to think of it…what if your son is right, Runar" Ragnar said, "What if Roshan really can talk to animals"

Runar laughed softly, "Little brother, animals don't talk. They never have. All they know is that 'we' do the talking and 'they' do the listening"

"Think about it, brother. Roshan talks to the bear and the hawk…and they understand him. Nine months ago, your son ran into the same mammoth, sloth, and sabertooth tiger…and they can understand him. I'm telling you, brother, there is no mistaking that son of yours. What if the whole 'talking to animals thing' could actually be _real_ " Ragnar told him

Runar sighed and thought for a moment, "Well…a long time ago, mom always made Roshan drink a special fluid that tasted bitter. She said, it could do mysterious ways to the hearing"

"Does Roshan know how to make it?" Ragnar asked

"Oh yes" Runar replied, "He makes it all the time"

"Do you think he still has a batch of it?" Ragnar asked

"Maybe" Runar replied

Runar went back into his tent. It didn't take him long before he quickly came back out with two wooden bowls and the potion Roshan had made earlier this morning.

"Brother, what are you…" Ragnar questioned

Runar took off the lid off and carefully poured the mysterious fluid into the wooden bowls; one for him and one for his little brother.

"What's the idea?" Ragnar questioned

"I figured if Roshan could understand animals…then maybe we can too" Runar said back

"You don't expect 'me' to drink this stuff do you?" Ragnar said

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place, brother" Runar pointed out, "Now let's prove it together. Now when I say, _three_ , we 'both' drink together" Runar said

Ragnar hesitated but decided to take the risk, "Okay"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

(SLURPING)

(COUGHING)

(SPLUTTERING)

(SPITTING)

"My God! It does taste bitter!" Runar said, wiping the taste off his lips

"Bitter? Are you kidding me! It tastes like something crawled into my mouth and died!" Ragnar exclaimed, spitting out the flavor

* * *

(SABER CUBS MEWING)

Runar knelt down to the cubs, "What is it, little ones?"

(SABER CUBS MEWING)

Runar and Ragnar looked behind them and saw nothing. As a matter a fact, no one was around the village. Not man or animal. For some reason, their village had become a ghost town.

"Uhh…Ragnar…where is everybody?" Runar asked his brother

"I would ask you the same thing, brother" Ragnar replied

"Stay here with the cubs while I take a look around" Runar ordered

Runar began inspecting the entire village. Houses were empty, doors were left hanging open, and wolf leashes were all unlocked. It would seem that all the people and animals of the village have vanished.

" _Something's not right"_ Runar said, in thought

(TRUMPETING IN THE DISTANCE)

(LOW STOMPING IN THE DISTANCE)

Low-stomping was heard in the distance for Runar and he turned to the direction of the noise from where it was coming from. Hidden in the trees, Runar spotted a bright flashing light glowing in the dark. But it wasn't the only flashing light when a couple more flashing lights appeared. It was the light of fire being lit on torches. The only thing was…the torches were being held by some unwanted visitors. Runar studied the visitors and realized that they were NOT human. These visitors…wore big and heavy armor all over their faces and bodies. Runar noticed every one of them had trunks hanging down from their faces. He then realized that the visitors…were mammoths.

"Hey there!" Runar called out, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

One of mammoths appeared in golden armor and he whispered to the other mammoths, "You know what to do…burn it!"

(LOUD TRUMPETING)

The first armored mammoth threw his torch at the ground allowing a trail of fire to hit a dozen of wooden house. The other armored mammoths followed his lead and they all threw their torches causing the entire village to catch on fire.

"Good God!" Runar said

"BURN IT! BURN IT ALL DOWN!" said the golden armored mammoth

(LOUD TRUMPETING)

All the armored mammoths began charging leaving Runar defenseless on what to do next. The man slowly stepped back before he began running back to warn his brother and the saber cubs.

Meanwhile, Ragnar sat on a log while watching Ariene, Redstripe, Nadia, and Hunter play around him. It didn't take long before Ragnar noticed the blazing light coming from inside the village.

(RUNAR SHOUTING IN THE DISTANCE)

"What the-?" Ragnar said

"RUN!" Runar shouted

"Brother…" Ragnar said

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Runar shouted

Ragnar quickly scooped up the cubs and placed them in his backpack when he saw the stampede of mammoths heading their way. Soon both brothers were running together leaving their homes behind as their village continued burning down in flames. The golden armored mammoth watched the two older humans run away.

"Follow them" said the golden armored mammoth, "They'll lead you to the boy"

(LOUD TRUMPETING)

The rest of the armored mammoths began chasing after Runar and Ragnar deep into the forest. Both men ran as fast as they could until they realized and saw the armored mammoths chasing after them in pursuit.

"Faster brother, faster!" Runar shouted

"What the hell are those things!" Ragnar shouted

"I don't know" Runar replied, "But we need to find the children, FAST!"

* * *

 **YIKES! And so the danger begins! Now that Bark and Fark are introduced, will Runar and Ragnar make it to Roshan and his friends in time to warn them? Please review and stay tuned because the danger is about to get EXTREMELY INTENSE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's me again with another thrilling chapter! Again, thank-you for your review, White Hunter. This next chapter takes us back to Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. So please, sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Crash and Eddie stood by the snack table. Eddie had a mouthful of grapes in his mouth courtesy of his brother sticking them in there. When he couldn't hold them for much longer, Eddie ended up spitting all the grapes out at his brother; laughing at him in the end.

The fireworks continued to shine the night sky as the party stayed strong. Animals chatted, drank fruity drinks, ate fruit, and played around. Iorek and Shaylyn soon arrived at the party, with Lee (who was riding on the bear's back).

"Well, I'll be. This is a party" Iorek said

Shaylyn chuckled, "Respected and worshiped by the mammals of the forest, I'd say these mammoths are famous for many things"

"It's like that old saying, 'Respect is earned. Honesty is appreciated. Trust is gained. And loyalty is returned'" Iorek stated

Shaylyn scoffed, "You and your motivational speeches"

Lee slid off the ice bear's back, "Gee, thanks for the ride, Mr. Iorek"

"You're quite welcome, little one" Iorek said, bowing his head down

"Would you like us to find Roshan for you?" Shaylyn asked the boy

"Nope, I can find big brother myself. Thank-you, bird lady" Lee said, taking off

(IOREK CHUCKLES QUIETLY)

"Don't laugh" Shaylyn said, scolding the bear. "He just hasn't learned my name yet"

" _Bird Lady_ " Iorek said, laughing. "I'll be saving that one for future conversations"

(SHAYLYN GROANS IN ANNOYANCE)

" _Bears…so unbearable_ " Shaylyn thought

* * *

Lee walked through the crowd of chatting animals. At first, the young boy was getting many looks from the other creatures, which made the boy uncomfortable, so Lee quickly ducked his face under his hat. Unfortunately, not being able to see, Lee accidentally bumped into a Musk Ox.

"Watch yourself, please" said the Musk Ox, in a soft tone

Lee uncovered his face and let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, mister"

The young boy got up on his feet and continued his search for Roshan. While passing through the crowds, Lee started hearing whispering chats about him.

"Isn't he a little young to be attending a party?" said a female molehog

"I don't know what that boys' parents were thinking bringing a child to a party" said a male aardvark

"Maybe he's parentless" said a male elk

"I think the correct term is _orphan_ " said a female Diatryma bird

(ANIMALS LAUGHING QUIETLY)

As much as it made Lee feel different from everybody else, he wouldn't let it get to his head. He's with a family now! New father, new brother…new everything. Lee sucked in his gut and continued onward until he spotted his brother, Roshan, up ahead.

"Hey, big brother" Lee said, smiling

Roshan blinked in surprise, "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Iorek and Bird Lady gave me a ride. Father says it's okay if I spend time with you" Lee stated

Kodak snickered, "No offense, squirt. But this is a 'NO KIDS' party"

Roshan turned his head, "Did you know you're acting like a jerk again?"

"Yeah, mate, cut it out!" Newt said, shoving his friend in the shoulder

"What's going on over here, boys?" said a voice

The four boys turned spotting their sabertooth friends, Diego and Shira walking towards them, with smiles on their faces.

Shira soon recognized Lee's face and began ruffling the boy's hair, "Hey, small fry! Its good to see you again"

Lee walked over and carefully studied the female sabress by patting his hands all around her face. It didn't bug Shira; not one bit! Diego, however, wasn't sure what was going on until Lee began inspecting him next. The young boy played around with the orange saber's ears by flicking'em, then patting the saber's orange nose, and then lastly stretching his mouth open and studied the orange saber's sharp teeth (which Lee thought was fascinating). Shira smirked as Diego gave an uncomfortable smile to his wife.

"I didn't know sabers come in different colors" Lee said

Roshan knelt down beside his brother, "Of course, Lee. All animals come in shapes, sizes, and colors…"

"But our hearts are all the same…" Diego stated

"…full of love" Shira said, nuzzling her husband

(LEE GIGGLING)

"Lee, I like you to meet Diego" Roshan said, introducing his saber friend. "Diego, this is my new little brother Lee"

Diego extended his paw out only to frighten Lee making orange saber chuckle under his own breath. But Lee came to realization that it was only a handshake. So instead…Lee hugged the orange saber. Diego was a bit surprised by this, but without making an excuse, the saber patted the boy on the back in return.

"Nice to meet you too, kid" Diego said

Lee rubbed his face into the orange saber's fur with delight, "You're so soft! You're like a big kitty cat"

(SHIRA, ROSHAN, KODAK, NEWT, AND MINHO QUIETLY CHUCKLE TO THEMSELVES)

(DIEGO DEATH GLARED AT THEM CAUSING THE LAUGHING TO STOP)

"You never mentioned having a brother" Diego asked the boy

Roshan chuckled nervously and whispered back, "Just go with it"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the party continued on, Peaches and Julian walked over to talk to Manny and Ellie.

"Wow, Dad. Best present ever" Peaches said

"You, sir, are an education in martial excellence" Julian said, handing an apple to his bride

Julian then wrapped his trunk around Manny and Ellie, as the mammoth couple showed signs of uncomfortableness towards the young mammoth.

"I'm gonna really miss you guys when we leave" Julian said

Peaches wasn't expecting Julian to tell her parents the news, causing her to choke on some of the apple she was eating and coughed it up at her father.

(GASPS AND COUGHS)

(SPITS)

(APPLE CORE HITS MANNY DIRECTLY IN THE EYE)

"OW!" Manny cried, closing his right eye

Peaches chuckled nervously, "Um, actually, I haven't told them yet"

Julian's face fell and he slowly moved away, "Oh…Surprise!"

"You're leaving?" Manny asked, shocked by the news

"I thought you guys were gonna live with us for the first couple of years" Ellie said

"I know," Peaches said, "But Julian and I kind of want to roam for a while"

"Roam?" Manny asked, before looking angry at Julian and started walking towards him

"Yeah! Travel, explore, just go wherever. No plan is the best plan. That's my philosophy" Julian said, backing away seeing the anger Manny was showing him, so he decided to offer him some food. "Hors d'oeuvres?"

"That's not a plan, or a philosophy…or very safe" Manny stated

"Dad, we're young. We can worry about being safe when we're old and boring. Like you and Mom" Peaches said

"I think we should just…" Julian started to say, but was cut off by Manny

"Excuse me!" Manny said, "This is a family discussion"

"But aren't I part of your family?" Julian asked, smiling nervously

"Not yet, you're not" Manny replied, glaring at him

(JULIAN GULPING)

As the mammoths were talking, Lee came across the stage and decided to get a good view of the party. When he did, he was amazed; it made him feel more taller than some of the other animals. However, what he didn't realize was that he bumped back into something soft and furry. The young boy slowly turned around and looked up when he saw what was four ginormous mammoths looking down at him with glowing eyes. Lee was speechless; his body started shaking as fear began making its way into his nervous system.

(LEE WHIMPERING)

It wasn't long before Lee felt his vision blurring up and was starting to loose consciousness. The young boy twirled and fell backwards, off the stage, and breaking onto the snack table with a loud crash!

(CRASHING)

(EVERYONE GASPS)

Everyone at the party jumped by the sound of the crash and they all looked down at the unconscious human laying on the ground along with Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian watching too.

"What happened to him?" Manny asked

"Lee!" shouted a voice

Roshan, Newt, Minho, Kodak, along with Sid, Diego, Shira, Iorek, Bolt, and Shaylyn quickly rushed to the young boy's care and began waking him up.

"Lee, say something! Are you okay?" Roshan exclaimed

Shaylyn looked up to the mammoths with a frown, "You four sure have a fine way scaring little children to death"

"You talking about us or them?" Julian asked, if she's referring to Peaches and him or Manny and Ellie

(LEE GROANS)

Roshan helped his little brother get back on his feet with some help from Sid and Diego. Lee rubbed his eyes and slowly blinked'em open.

"Lee are you okay?" Roshan asked

Lee giggled, "Hey big brother, I just had the strangest dream. I thought I saw mammoths right in front of…"

But Lee soon spotted the four same mammoths looking down at him. Lee's face fell and the young boy quickly fell back into unconsciousness again.

(LEE WHIMPERING)

(CRASHING)

Roshan and the others quickly picked up the unconscious little boy and started dragging him away leaving all the animals at the party including some of the Herd members scolding at the mammoths. Ellie, Peaches, and Julian then scolded Manny.

"WHAT?!" Manny said, looking confused

(ELLIE SLAPS MANNY IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD)

"OW!" Manny cried, "What did I do!"

* * *

Moments later, Roshan placed some ice over his little brother's forehead when the young boy finally started opening his eyes again.

"You alright?" Roshan asked

Lee shook his head stuttering, "Mammoths bad...mammoths no friends...they bad...bad all the above!"

"But they're not bad mammoths. They're my friends" Roshan assured

"Friends?!" Lee cried, and fainted once again

Roshan sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance seeing his little brother act this way. Lolo entered the scene, making her way towards her two friends when she noticed Lee was unconscious on the floor.

"Hey Roshy, Hey…what the heck happened to him?" Lolo asked, pointing to Lee

Roshan shook his head, "Trust me you'd be surprised"

"Have you seen Rowan yet?" Lolo asked, smiling really big

"You know I was just about to ask you that. Newt said, Rowan had something special she wanted to show…WHOA!" Roshan said, before he was suddenly cut off by a magnificent sight

* * *

 _(_ _Chaka Khan - I'm_ _Every Woman plays)_

 _I'm every woman, it's all in me_

 _(Rowan enters the party with paint makeup on her face, wearing a curly leaf-made dress, and...a brand new haircut! Her hair was much shorter now (long on the top but shaved on the both sides and back). Roshan was amazed as he stared at Rowan's beauty and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lolo watched too, as she smiled at her friends new look)_

 _I can read your thoughts right now_

 _Every one from A to Z…_

 _(SONG CHANGES to Boyz II Men - I'll Make Love to You plays)_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _(Newt, Minho, and Kodak goo-goo eyed stared at Rowan's outstanding transformation as all three boys mouthed, 'Holy Shit,' under their lips)_

 _(Rowan smiled and continued her slow walk to her friends)_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night…_

 _(SONG CHANGES to R.E.M - It's The End Of The World As We Know It plays)_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _(Crash and Eddie were disgusted by the way Rowan changed her hairstyle and the dress she made for the party)_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _(SONG ENDS)_

* * *

Roshan was speechless not knowing what to say back to his mate as Rowan entered his circle smiling at him.

"R-Rowan?" Roshan stuttered

"Hey sweetie" Rowan replied, kissing her mate on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

(ROSHAN NODDED HIS HEAD IN REPLY)

"Holy shit!" Minho said, "What happened to you?"

Rowan's face of happiness soon became a look of concern, "Why, what do you mean?"

"Girl, your hair!" Newt said, pointing to he girl's new haircut

"Is there a bird nesting in there?" Kodak asked, as he picked his fingers into Rowan's hair

Rowan slapped Kodak's hand away from her, "No! No bird, no nest! I just wanted to change something for once in my life"

Roshan stepped in and gently stroked his mate's new hairtstyle, "I think your new look is beautiful. It has swooned me tonight already"

(LIPS LOCKING TOGETHER)

(ROSHAN AND ROWAN KISSING)

Lee was finally waking up again. His head spun around in circles for a while until his eyes caught sight of Lolo standing right in front of him. Her beauty touched his heart and the boy was about to make his mark.

(SMACKING LIPS)

"Oh, mama" Lee said

"Oh, hey Lee. Your finally...What are you doing?" Lolo asked, raising a brow

"Daddy's just bought you a one-way ticket to kissy town!" Lee exclaimed

Lolo's eyes popped wide when she realized what was happening, "Oh, boy!"

"Come to papa!" Lee exclaimed

Lolo gulped, "Oh, boy!"

(LOLO RUNS AWAY AS LEE STARTS CHASING AFTER HER)

"NO…MOMMY!" Lolo cried

"Marry me!" Lee exclaimed

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lolo cried

"Come back here, lover girl!" Lee exclaimed

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lolo cried

Crash and Eddie watched the entertainment from the other snack table that wasn't broken, eating grapes in the process.

"Ah, young love" Crash said, "I bet seven grapes that she doesn't get away!"

"Well, I bet ten grapes that she doesn't get away and gets smooched to death!" Eddie announced

(POSSUM BROTHERS LAUGHING)

(BOLT SNARLING AND GROWLING)

"I bet, I can eat you both in just ONE bite!" Bolt said, baring his teeth at the possums

(POSSUM BROTHERS NERVOUS LAUGHING AND QUICKLY SCURRIED AWAY)

(LOLO CONTINUES SCREAMING)

* * *

 **Well, another chapter finished! (P.S. in Rowan's scenes, I picked the music from the movie** _ **Blended**_ **because I thought it would be perfect and funny imagining the reactions on the characters faces!). Anyway, Rowan debuts her new look to Roshan and her friends, Julian accidentally announces their departure which has angered Manny, and as for Lolo…well…is being chased by Lee in the process right now. What thrills will happen next? Stay tuned and please review because things are about to into flames in the next chapter. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What a week it's been! I hope everyone out there favoriting and following are getting through the week like I'am. Anyway, I'm back with a brand new thrilling chapter for you all. So, please sit back, fasten your seat belts, and ENJOY!**

 **WARNING: some of the scenes will include fire, destruction, and deaths**

* * *

The sky was dark, the stars were glowing, and the moon was out. Runar and Ragnar continued running into the forest as fast as they could. They were still being followed by the so-called mammoth army in pursuit. The armored mammoths rammed into every tree while some of the other mammoths ran with torches, in their trunks, burning the trees in flames allowing the fire to spread throughout the entire forest.

Soon both men came to a full stop having outrun the mammoth army for almost two miles as the two brothers coughed and breathed out of exhaustion.

"I think we've lost'em" Runar said, trying to catch his breath

(ARIENE, REDSTRIPE, NADIA, AND HUNTER POKE THEIR HEADS OUT FROM RAGNAR'S BACKPACK)

(SABER CUBS MEWING)

"Brother…what is going on? Where are the people?" Ragnar asked, panting

Runar wiped the cold sweat off his forehead, "I don't know, brother. Somehow they've all vanished"

"Impossible" Ragnar said

"We need…(panting)…we need to keep moving…(panting)…we gotta warn the children what we know" Runar said

"Runar, you don't even know if they've ended up the same way like our people did" Ragnar pointed out

"What else are we supposed to do?" Runar replied, getting angry

"Oh, please! It's already night. We're in the dark. There's absolutely no way those things will be able to track us…" Ragnar assured

(RAGNAR SNIFFS THE AIR)

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" Ragnar asked

(RUNAR SNIFFS THE AIR)

(SCARED MEWING)

Both men heard the frightened mewing from the cubs until they spotted something coming from beneath the trees. Runar's eyes widened when he saw the sight of smoke rising into the night sky. It was the smoke of fire coming their way that started burning everything in the forest.

"My God!" Runar exclaimed

"They're burning the whole damn forest down!" Ragnar cried, watching the trees on fire

(LOUD TRUMPETING IN THE DISTANCE)

"We need to move…NOW!" Runar exclaimed

(FIREWORKS POPPING IN THE DISTANCE)

Runar and Ragnar spun around when they both spotted fireworks, not too far away, being lit up into the distance.

"Fireworks!" Runar said, "That must be where they're at! It's a mile away. We can make it!"

"Good…because here they come!" Ragnar exclaimed

Runar and Ragnar spotted the stampede of armored mammoths standing on top of the hill as the fire blazed bigger and deadlier. Both men quickly started making a run for it again. The armored mammoths, too, spotted the fireworks coming from a mile away in the distance.

"That's where they're going. Keep on their trail," said the golden armored mammoth, "The rest of you prepare the catapults"

"Sir, what about the witnesses?" asked one of the silver armored mammoths

"If any stand in your way…kill'em!" The golden armored mammoth ordered

(LOUD TRUMPETING)

* * *

 _(Bulk and Skull theme song plays in the background)_

Suddenly Bark and Fark came into the scene when they both Runar and Ragnar were running away from something. But they were soon cut off when the two heard the sound of rumbling coming from under their feet. It was then both goofy men turned around, when much to their horror, saw the stampede of armored mammoths coming their way.

(BARK AND FARK SCREAMING)

Bark and Fark held onto each other, fearing the worst would come. But what they didn't know was that the stampede of mammoths charged around the two, not seeing them in the dark.

(BARK AND FARK CONTINUE SCREAMING)

(SCREAMING DIES OUT)

"Hey, uh, why are we screaming?" Bark asked

"Oh, because big smelly beasts almost tried killing us with their weight right in front of us" Fark stated

"Ooh" Fark replied

(BARK AND FARK START SCREAMING IN TERROR AGAIN AND BEGAN RUNNING AWAY INTO THE WOODS)

* * *

Back at the party, unaware of the danger that was coming, Sid was enjoying his fruity cocktail drink until he noticed something in the sky. He gulped down his drink and tapped Diego on the shoulder.

"Uhh…does that look like a problem to you?" Sid asked, pointing up to a meteor heading right for them

"A ball of fire heading directly towards us," Diego said, "Why would that be a problem?"

Diego quickly rushed over to warn Manny of the situation but the mammoths continued talking in argument with each other.

"What if you fall in a ditch and get amnesia?" Manny asked, "What then, huh?"

"Manny, we have a problem" Diego said

"Not now. I have a problem" Manny said

"This one's a little bigger" Diego said

"I don't think so" Manny said

"Manny!" Diego exclaimed

"WHAT!" Manny exclaimed

Diego grabbed the mammoth by the tusk and faced him into the direction of the sky. It didn't take long before Manny finally spotted the meteor heading straight towards them. The mammoth began panicking and he fell off the boulder that he was standing on. Ellie walked over to see what was going on with her husband along with Peaches and Julian beside her.

(GASPS AND PANICS)

(MANNY YELPS - FALLING OFF THE BOULDER)

"Manny?" Ellie said

Manny popped up hiding his fear under his smile and began taking beverage cups and throwing'em all over the place.

"Uh, okay. Party's over, everybody" Manny said, "Have a good night. And leave right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie said, "The party just got started"

Runar and Ragnar entered the party as Runar climbed up onto one of the boulders and shouted out to all the animals, "Everyone! If you can understand me, you need to evacuate NOW!"

"Father?" Roshan said

"Roshan!" Runar said, jumping off the boulder. "Thank God you're alright. Where's your little brother?"

"He's fine," Roshan said, "What's going on?"

"No time to explain!" Runar exclaimed, "How many of you are here?"

"It's just me, Lee, and the rest of my friends. Why?" Roshan asked

"Good, we need to leave" Ragnar said, standing beside his brother

"No, not until you both tell me what's going on" Roshan said

"DID WE ASK FOR AN ARGUMENT?! Do what your father says, you little…" Ragnar exclaimed, shouting at his nephew

Manny suddenly rushed over, still, smiling nervously, "No, no, no, no, no! Your father and uncle are right. Its better if you leave. It's getting late anyway"

Runar and Ragnar turned to each other before looking back at the mammoth with jaws-hanging low from their mouths. And suddenly it hit both of them…they just heard the mammoth talk!

"Oh, my God" Runar said

"Oh, my God" Ragnar said

"Good, they understand. Do you understand? Good! I knew you would. Now that we understand each other how about we end this party RIGHT NOW!" Manny stuttered, still smiling

"But Manny…" Roshan protested

"Everyone should go. And duck. Possibly cover!" Manny said

Manny quickly grabbed his wife by the trunk and began dragging her away with him but Ellie pulled back.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Ellie questioned

Ellie then looked up and spotted the meteor coming down, crashing in the distance. Roshan, Runar, Ragnar, Rowan, Newt, Minho, Kodak, Lolo, and Lee saw it too as the humans watched the revelation with their own eyes alongside with the rest of the animals.

(ELLIE GASPS)

(METEOR CRASHING)

(BOOMING)

"What the hell?!" Minho exclaimed

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of the fireworks" Newt said

"No kidding" Kodak said

* * *

"Look!" somebody shouted, "There's more coming!"

The animals and the humans looked up into the sky and they saw more flaming meteors heading straight towards them.

(ALL GASPING)

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Iorek shouted

(IOREK ROARING)

"Meteor shower!"

Eddie gasps, "Meteor?"

Crash then sniffed under his armpit, "Shower?"

"EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!" Runar shouted

"C'MON LET'S MOVE IT! GO, GO, GO!" Ragnar shouted

Suddenly a meteor came dashing forward impacting into the rock statue of a hyrax holding a banana, causing it to come crashing down in pieces.

The male molehog gasps, "Manny's love is killing us!"

"I suppose this is all part of your magic show for me?" Ellie asked sternly, at her husband

Manny chuckled nervously, "Abracadabra?"

"Can you guys deal with this later!" Peaches exclaimed

"Come on. We need to take cover!" Diego said

(ANIMALS SCREAMING)

(A FEW METEORS COME CRASHING DOWN KILLING SOME OF THE ANIMALS)

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"Oh, my God!" Rowan cried

"RUN!" Roshan shouted

Rowan quickly grabbed up Lolo; then Roshan quickly grabbed Lee. Together, the group of humans started following the rest of the Herd to find shelter. Soon the stampede of armored mammoths came into the picture when one of them spotted Roshan running alongside with the rest of the remaining humans.

"Over there! That's him!" shouted one of the silver armored mammoths, pointing directly at Roshan

"GET'EM!" said another silver armored mammoth

There was chaos. There was bloodshed. There was carnage. Death is the wish of some, the relief of many, and the end of all. It can also come as a heavy blow when, known too well for others, one dies unknown to themselves. Meteors were coming down like crazy! Animals were running for their lives as bodies began dropping on the floor dead and lifeless. As for the rest, escaped and disappeared into the woods leaving their presences unknown. The armored mammoth army filled the trees and grass with burning flames of fire spreading across the entire forest. Manny was leading the humans to safety through the burning forest with his loved ones beside them.

Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie were catching fireballs on sticks when one of the possums caught one.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm on fire!" Crash exclaimed, joyously

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddie exclaimed, "Me too! We're smoking hot, baby!"

But what the two didn't notice was when a meteor headed down from behind them and they were blasted out into the sky.

(METEOR CRASHING)

(CRASH AND EDDIE SCREAMING)

Sid was the only one to spot them. "INCOMING!"

"Those are ours!" Manny said, catching the twins in his trunk, "Are you okay? How many tusks do you see?"

"Tree" Crash answered

"Three?" Manny asked

"No…TREE!" Crash exclaimed

* * *

Crash pointed out to a tree falling down behind them. After that, one of the big trees (caught on fire) came crashing down leaving Rowan, Lolo, Granny, Iorek, and Shaylyn separated from the rest of the group.

(TREE CRASHING DOWN IN FLAMES)

(LOLO SCREAMING)

"Roshan, wait!" Rowan called out

"COME LITTLE ONES, THIS WAY!" Iorek shouted, ordering them to follow him

(SHAYLYN SQUAWKING)

The two human girls and Granny quickly began following the ice bear and hawk in a different path into the forest, leaving the group on their own.

* * *

The rest of the group continued running when suddenly a huge meteor hit the ground, rolling after the entire Herd.

(LARGE METEOR CRASHES DOWN)

"OH, MY GOD!" Roshan cried

"KEEP RUNNING!" Runar shouted

Manny spotted a frozen lake up ahead and knew they needed to escape the large fireball chasing after them.

"EVERYBODY, JUMP!" Manny exclaimed

They all jumped off! Once the large meteor crashed on the ice, they all started running again!

(LARGE METEOR CRASHES ONTO THE FROZEN LAKE)

All except: Ragnar, Kodak, Newt, Minho, and Bolt who were left without the Herd waiting for them.

"SHIT!" Minho and Kodak cried

"What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!" Newt cried

"This way!" Ragnar shouted, "I know where to go!"

(BOLT SCREAMING)

The three boys and wolf quickly began following after Ragnar, in another direction, leaving the rest of the group on their own. However, Shira was the only one to spot them.

"What the-?" Shira said, stopping in her tracks, "Where are they going? It's the wrong way!"

(SHIRA ROARING)

The silver sabress began chasing after them leaving the Herd to find shelter on heir own. Diego, however, saw his wife abandon the group and he stopped in his tracks.

"SHIRA!" Diego cried, "COME BACK, SHIRA!"

"C'MON, DIEGO, LET'S GO!" Roshan shouted, pushing the saber into moving

Julian then spotted another safe haven to take cover. "Peaches, Ellie! I know a place where we can hide. Quick, follow me!"

Manny spotted his wife and daughter leaving with Julian, "Ellie, Peaches! Wait!"

"We'll be fine!" Ellie shouted, "Stay with the rest of the group. We'll find you"

"No…I'll find you!" Manny shouted back

* * *

Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie followed Julian and disappeared into the smoke leaving Manny, Sid, Diego, Roshan, Runar, and Lee the only remaining members of the group. Manny then spotted a cave up ahead.

"The cave!" Manny shouted, "Get inside! Move! Move!"

Sid, Diego, Roshan, and Runar quickly entered into the cave. Once they were all in, one of the group noticed someone was missing.

"Lee…where's Lee?" Runar exclaimed

"Over there!" Sid said

Sid pointed out to and saw Lee standing in the middle of the frozen lake gazing upon the destruction happening right in front of him.

"I'll get him" Roshan said, running out of the cave

"Roshan!" Runar shouted

"Get back here, it's too dangerous!" Manny called out

Runar turned to the orange saber, "Do something! Get my boys back!"

Diego rested his paw on the man's shoulder, "He'll make it back. He will"

Roshan ran quickly as possible into the unknown as the destruction began growing bigger. Lee continued gazing upon everything he was seeing that was dying right in front of him. His eyes reflected of the mass chaos of the flames burning everything down to the ground. This broke Lee's heart as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Lee!" Roshan shouted, quickly picking up his brother. "C'mon, we need to get out of here!"

"HALT!"

Roshan stopped in his tracks when he spotted something gold and shiny coming out of the fire. It was the golden armored mammoth alongside with several other silver armored mammoths beside him.

"Surrender now or face the consequences!" The golden armored mammoth announced, warning the human

But Roshan didn't hesitate to listen to his warning and he took off with Lee in his arms, heading back to the cave.

"BRING HIM TO ME!" The golden armored mammoth shouted, ordering his armored companions to catch the boy

(LOUD TRUMPETING)

Running off the frozen lake and jumping back on land, Roshan quickly made a dash for the cave. Lee spotted two of the silver armored mammoths chasing after them as the fear grew on the boy's face.

"There they are!" Sid shouted

"Told you" Diego said, to the boys father

"Come on Roshan, c'mon!" Runar shouted

"HURRY!" Manny shouted

Gathering up his strength, Roshan ran so fast that he didn't turn back. The two silver armored mammoths were almost catching up to him until suddenly a meteor crashed right in front of them leaving their fates unknown. Roshan finally made it back into the cave with his little brother safe in his arms along with the rest of the remaining group.

Runar sighed with relief, "Ohh my boys, my boys!"

The last of the remaining group huddled together in hope that the chaos would end soon. Sid hugged onto Manny's leg hearing the sounds of meteors crashing and booming down. Runar kept Roshan and Lee close to him by wrapping his arms around his sons. As for Manny and Diego, they were praying that their families were safe.

" _I'll find you Ellie and Peaches…I promise. I will always find you_ " Manny said, in his thoughts

" _Shira…cubs…be safe_ " Diego said, in his thoughts

More crashing and booming sounds could be heard outside until suddenly it stopped. Sid could tell when he could hear the booming was no more.

"Hey, it sounds like it's slowing down," Sid said, looking outside. "Yup, it's definitely over"

Unfortunately, a meteor crashed right front of the sloth with a BOOM! Manny turned him around and the group saw Sid covered in burn marks and his nipples were glowing very bright.

Sid chuckled, "Except for that one"

Soon more rocks covered the entrance, leaving everyone in the dark except Sid's nipples (that were glowing bright).

"We might wanna think about moving underground for a while," Manny said, mentioning the Dino World

* * *

 **WHOA, what an intense chapter! Like from** _ **Collision Course**_ **most of the parts were included in this, but in my version of the story. And it was worth it! With the Herd separated, what will become of the groups? Stay tuned and please review because things are about to get BUCK Wild!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello to all! I'm back with yet another exciting chapter! White Hunter you are possibly the only one to leave reviews for me and I'm grateful for that. For those of you actually reading my story, could you at least spread the word out and tell them to check out my stories, please? Anyway, in the last chapter, you've just witnessed the destruction happening on the surface. Now, let's witness what's happening down below into the world of Dinosaurs where our one-eyed hero is dealing with his everyday duties. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, meteors continued hurling to the grounds when one of the flaming meteors went straight through, making its way into the Dinosaur World. Nothing much was going on down there. All the dinosaurs were either eating, sleeping or just minding their own businesses. However, the only thing that was going on were three dino birds flapping their way over to a mother triceratops nest who had the best with just one egg. Suddenly a dino bird, named Gertie, who was a big bird for her size, was strong, independent, and just playing cool. Gertie swooped in, snatched the egg, and flew off with it.

The mother triceratops chased after Gertie when suddenly another small dino bird flew beside her. It was her little brother, Roger. Now, unlike the other dino birds, Roger was skinny and lean, possibly due to him being the youngest. But he was a young, smart, and wise dino bird.

"Look at that!" Gertie exclaimed, "I got an egg. How many eggs did you poach, little brother?"

"Do we have to steal other creatures' eggs? I mean, couldn't we just go vegan?" Roger stated

"Sure, we could eat vegans" Gertie said

Gertie threw the egg to her brother, but Roger struggled to keep hold of it and was almost about to drop it. But another dino bird swooped in and caught the egg, securing it. It was Gertie and Roger's father…Gavin. Gavin was a brave, tough, yet misguided dino bird. But he was a proud father who highly trained his children the fine art of stealing dino eggs from other dinosaurs.

"Son, sometimes I wonder how you snuck into the family" Gavin said, suggesting that his son was a screw up

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of a singing voice nearby. From the shape of the silhouette, was the adventurous and crazy weasel, Buck, who appeared to be singing and taking a shower.

(BUCK SINGING)

" _Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Fiiiiigggggaaaaarrrrrooooo!_ " Buck sang, and pointed a finger out. "With you in a minute. I'll have to rinse and repeat"

Gavin groaned, annoyed by the weasel's presence, "That weasel is such a buzzkill. Let's go, kids"

Gavin threw the egg back to Roger and the family took off into the night. This frightened the mother triceratops, but Buck wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll catch the crew that poached your egg" Buck reassured, and took a sip from his coconut and laughed. "It's a pun! I'm winking under the eye patch"

Therefore, he jumped after the Dino birds and began singing his own song.

* * *

 _(The Marriage of Figaro (Buck's Version) plays)_

 _A mother is crying, a damsel in distress,_

 _Foreboding intruders have made such a mess._

 _What I detect is a lack of respect,_

 _For all that is precious and dear!_

 _I am the priceless protector of this lost world._

 _But my friends call me Buck._

"Well played, guys" Buck said

 _I have a message:_

 _"Bullies not welcome,_

 _Return what you've stolen_

 _Go back where you came from."_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

 _You know I'm greater,_

 _So don't be a hater._

 _You may be Jurassic,_

 _But I am fantastic!_

 _Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Fiiiiiiggggggaaaaaarrrrrroooooo!_

Buck sighed loving to hear his own echo, "Oh, love that bit!"

 _Running,_

 _and Climbing,_

 _and Spinning,_

 _and Grinning,_

 _and Ducking,_

 _and Diving,_

 _and Dodging,_

 _and Sliding,_

 _and Gliding,_

 _and Staying alive,_

 _And these are the few of the things that I do before lunch!_

 _Death defying!_

 _Danger denying!_

 _Look I'm flying!_

 _You might think I'm mad,_

 _But Hey! You only live once!_

 _No need to thank me._

 _But if you insist,_

 _I won't resist._

 _Who smells like fish!?_

"Hold on to your butts!" Buck said, and sang the longest note of all

 _Class Diiiiiissssss..._

That last note caused an avalanche of rocks to come tumbling down, crushing all three dino birds. Buck then caught the egg and finished his song.

… _mmmmmmiiiiiisssssed!_

 _(Buck takes a sip of his coconut) Ah... Good egg!_

 _(SONG ENDS)_

* * *

Buck threw his coconut away into the distance behind him, causing it to explode. The mother triceratops ran up to the weasel with an expression of relief seeing that the weasel had rescued her egg.

"Here you are, my lady" Buck said, returning her egg

The mother triceratops licked the weasel, in return, for saving her egg. The baby then suddenly came out of its egg and kissed Buck on the cheek.

Buck soon heard the sounds of rocks tumbling and he looked back at the mother triceratops, "Go! I'll lead them away"

The three dino birds came back up from under the rocks, and they angrily stared at Buck.

"You son of a bitch!" Gavin shouted, angrily. "You'll pay for this!"

Buck chuckled, "Oh that was fun. Same time, same place, next week?"

Buck had tied a rock with a vine and he pushed it off a cliff. The weasel then waved goodbye to the flying reptiles and he was launched away into the night, laughing.

"TOODLES!" Buck said

(BUCK LAUGHING IN THE DISTANCE)

(GAVIN GROWLING)

"Congratulations, weasel" Gavin stated, "You just signed your death warrant"

* * *

Buck continued flying in the air, satisfied with another successful rescue, "Weaseled my way out of that one"

As Buck was gliding through the jungle, he saw commotion above where the ice was, "What's all that flash and dazzle about?"

(BUCK SMACKED HEAD-FIRST INTO A GIANT ROCK)

"Oh!" Buck cried, smashing his head against the boulder. "Who puts a rock in the middle of the jungle?!"

This caused Buck to fall into an underground tunnel. When the weasel landed safely he spotted something orange brightening into another tunnel up ahead. Buck decided to go check it out for himself. As the weasel kept making his way towards the light he discovered an unknown place not even he has ever seen before in the Dinosaur World.

Buck was baffled, "Blimey! What is this place?"

Buck then accidentally stepped on a platform that suddenly brought out a stone pole from underground. The stone pole appeared with drawings on it (each with a story of some kind). When the weasel looked at the drawings, he gasped, seeing what they are.

(BUCK GASPING)

"Crikey!" Buck exclaimed, "I've got to do something about this!"

The weasel thought to himself for a moment until he suddenly got an idea that came to his head, and he snapped his fingers. "I know just what to do. But if I'm gonna do this…I'll need help from above"

* * *

 **WHOO-HOO! Buck is finally introduced into the story along with the Dino Birds. (P.S. Gavin, Gertie, and Roger will be involved throughout the story). Please review and stay tuned because the Herd's journey is about to begin!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter has finally arrived! Guess what? This month marks (1 year) since** _ **"Titans of the Hyrax Island"**_ **came out. I'd like to apologize for the delay, I needed a break from writing. I also would like to thank White Hunter and Calvin (Guest) for their reviews. It's been real busy since the cold weather arrived especially since Halloween and Thanksgiving came around the corner. Anyway, please sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

There was darkness. There's something to the feeling of not knowing your surroundings, not seeing the colors of things as they appear, but as they truly are. There's something about the unknown, the quiet, and the cold. There's something unspoken about the dark, something we can never quite put words to. One thing for sure was… it was terrifying…yet very beautiful.

It was back up on the surface and the golden armored mammoth was standing near the edge of cliff observing everything being burned down into ashes when suddenly two of his silver rogue armored soldiers came up behind him. They appeared rather roasted with smoke steaming from their burnt bodies. The two knelt down showing their leader respect.

"Sire" both silver armored mammoths said

"Aah" said the golden armored mammoth, "I'd take that you have good news for me?"

One of the silver armored mammoths stepped forward, "Yes, sire. Half of our troops are searching the lands as we speak"

"We were able to round up most of the survivors, sire" said the second silver armored mammoth, "A few, however, managed to get away"

"Others…weren't so lucky" said the first silver armored mammoth

(THE GOLDEN ARMORED MAMMOTH SNICKERED EVILLY)

"Excellent!" the golden armored mammoth replied, "I assume you both have brought me what I want"

The two silver armored mammoth looked at each other with nervousness on their faces and they gulped. The golden armored mammoth could tell by the looks on their faces that something went wrong. But the golden armored mammoth wouldn't let anger consume him…yet.

"You know, I couldn't help notice that you two look rather, fried up, for some reason. Is there something you want to tell me?" The golden armored mammoth asked, in a suspicious tone

"Sire…uhh…don't take this too seriously, but, we did what you asked us to do but…but…"

"…the boy got away, sire"

(GOLDEN ARMORED MAMMOTH GROANED ANGRILY)

"YOU…LOST…HIM!" The golden armored mammoth yelled

"It wasn't our fault, sire. The meteors landed right in right of us and…" said the second silver armored mammoth, attempting to explain

"IDIOTS, MORONS, SCHMUCKS!" yelled the golden armored mammoth, "I asked you to do ONE thing and you both failed MISERABLY!"

As much as the news pissed him off, the golden armored mammoth soon got a hold of himself and took a deep breath.

(GOLDEN ARMORED BREATHE'S IN AND SIGHS OUT)

"No matter. I'm sure he's probably rounded up with the rest of the slaves back at the palace. In meantime, I must return to my duties. The rest of you continue searching for more survivors" the golden armored mammoth ordered

The two silver armored mammoth bowed their heads in reply, "Yes, your highness"

"One more thing," said the golden armored mammoth, "Have any of you seen _the Black Prince_?"

The two shook their heads in reply, "Not since yesterday, my lord. No one knows where he's at"

The golden armored mammoth made a 'hmm' sound, "I might have hunch where he's at. Have one of our flyers search the countryside for him. If it has founded his location, one of you will report it to me at once"

"Yes, sire"

The golden armored mammoth nodded, "Good"

* * *

Morning finally came. Except everything was damaged all over. Meteors were hit in every direction. The entire forest was burned to ash as some of the fires kept on going disintegrating what was left of the remaining trees. No one was around. Not animal or human. Everything was completely demolished. It was like that moment when you actually feel the pain in your chest from seeing or hearing something that breaks your heart. But that didn't affect the Herd as Manny moved the trees and some of the ice rocks out of the way for everyone to come out.

When Manny stepped into the light, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was too devastating. Everything that was once living is now dead.

"Oh, man" Manny said, lowering his head

Sid and Diego then came out of the cave alongside with Roshan, Runar, and Lee as the five observed the land along with their mammoth friend. They couldn't believe their eyes either.

"Is everyone okay?" Runar asked

"I think so," Roshan replied, "Lee, how about you?"

Lee yawned and nodded, "I'm fine big brother"

Sid tapped his saber friend on the shoulder, "Diego…are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Diego nodded, "Sid, for once, I'am seeing exactly as you are"

"Papa?" Lee said, "Where is everybody?"

"Yes, father. Do you mind wanna tell us what's going on?" Roshan questioned

Runar sighed, "I really don't know, son. Somehow everybody in our village has disappeared. As if they were taken or something. I'm not exactly sure though. I looked around and there was no trace of anybody. But when I saw that rogue mammoth army…they just…started tearing everything to pieces"

"Nobody's around? How can that be?" Roshan said

"Rogue mammoth army?" Manny asked, "You mean mammoths did all this?"

Runar looked at Manny with a mad expression, "Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my boys. This conversation doesn't concern you"

Manny was offended by the man's tone of voice and the mammoth stepped forward, "Well excuse me, but it is my concern considering I got separated from my family last night!"

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Runar said, talking back

"Hold up!" Roshan exclaimed, "Father…you-you-you can understand him?"

Runar's eyes widened having totally forgotten that he drank some of Roshan's potion from last night which gave his brother and him the ability to understand animals. Runar looked at his son, who was bewildered, and he tried to think of something easy to say but it was too difficult for him to even explain it.

(RUNAR STARTED STUTTERING)

"Father, did you drank some of my potion?" Roshan asked

Runar sighed in defeat and nodded, "Yes…yes I did"

Roshan felt his heart racing and he stumbled backwards a little. _His father can understand animals now?! How could it be? Was this a dream or a nightmare?_

"Son, please…" Runar said, attempting to explain. "I know how crazy this sounds. But you can be relieved to now know that _you_ were right and _I_ was wrong"

"B-But how did you…" Roshan asked

"…Your uncle talked me into believing you really can talk to animals with your special potion. So, he and I drank some of it, and before we knew it we were actually hearing words come out of the animals mouths. Just like we heard this ' _fat one'_ open his mouth just now" Runar explained, pointing at Manny

"HEY!" Manny shouted, "Why does everybody do this me? I'M NOT FAT! I'M POOFY!"

"Yeah...and cranky too" Runar said back

(MANNY GROWLS FURIOUSLY AT RUNAR)

"Wait…my uncle?…you mean Ragnar drank it too?!" Roshan asked

Runar nodded in reply only giving Roshan a bigger headache.

(ROSHAN GROANS IN ANNOYANCE)

"Okay, okay, we get it! Calm down" Diego said, "Right now we have bigger problems"

Roshan took a deep breath and sighed, "Right"

"Gee, would you get a look at this place. It's trashed! I hope the rest of our Herd made it" Sid pointed out, referring to the other Herd members

"Now that you've mentioned it. My wife…my cubs…I have to find them. They need me!" Diego said, panicking

"Well, I need to find my Granny!" Sid said, panicking. "She's probably worried sick about me!"

"My wife and daughter are out there somewhere. I'm not losing them again. That's happened to me too many times!" Manny said, panicking

(ROSHAN WHISTLING)

The three stopped and turned to Roshan, who was standing on a rock trying to get their attention.

"Look, I know you're worried about your families. So are we. But panicking isn't going to get us nowhere. What's important right now is that we need to figure out what the hell happened and how this whole thing started" Roshan stated

"Roshan's right," Sid said. "We gotta suck it up and have a little faith in ourselves, fellas. After all, why should we be worried that are family and friends are out there lost in the woods probably dying or better yet freezing to death out there somewhere that we don't know about….."

(DIEGO CLAMPS SID'S MOUTH WITH AN APPLE)

"I think we understand" Diego said, rolling his eyes

Manny looked at Runar, who looked away from him, making the mammoth frown. But he wouldn't let out his anger on him, especially not at his young human friend. Manny knew how concerned he was for his family's sake and would do anything to find them again. So in deep thought, the mammoth decided to put his anger aside him and calmed down.

"Alright kid" Manny said. "You've got our attention"

Roshan smiled. "Okay, first things first. We have no idea what started this. My father says he has no idea what happened to our people. But he did mentioned something about a rogue mammoth army"

"Rogue mammoths?" Diego asked

Runar nodded and stepped forward, "Yes. These rogue mammoths, I think, are probably the cause of what made this mess happen"

Sid quickly observed their ruined land and gulped nervously. "I refuse to believe, but I believe it anyway"

"I did notice most them we wearing silver protective armor. Best we can gather, they must be the slaves working for whoever is responsible" Diego stated

"But our only problem is _who_?" Manny pointed out

"Right" Roshan replied

"There was _'one'_ mammoth who looked different from the rest. It wore gold protection armor. I think maybe…he could be the leader" Runar said, referring to the golden armored mammoth

Roshan knew exactly what his father was talking about and he stepped in, "I think you got something there. I saw him too"

"Me too!" Lee said, raising his hand. "It spoke to big brother"

Manny, Sid, and Diego walked a little closer to the humans and they said together, "It did what?!"

Runar placed both hands on Roshan's shoulders and said, "It spoke to you? What did it say?"

Roshan tried to get his thoughts in place. After all, Lee was telling the truth since, HE TOO, saw the whole thing. Roshan cracked his neck and inhaled deeply letting out a sigh and began telling the others what he saw and what he heard.

"It said, _'Surrender now or face the consequences,'_ and he told his soldiers to _'bring him to me,'_ " Roshan explained. "At first, I didn't understand what it was telling me. But now I'm thinking…it was talking about _me_ "

The group was bewildered yet extremely confused. It was STRANGE. _Why would the golden armored mammoth want Roshan?_ No one knew what to think or what to say as it remained a BIG mystery to all of them. Manny has known many mammoth's in his valley for years but never has heard of one trying to hunt down a human before. Even Diego and Sid didn't knew any other mammoth in the valley, except for Manny and his family, and they never befriended any other mammoth throughout their years with the Herd.

Sid clenched his finger tips into his teeth, "Well, that doesn't sound good"

Manny then stepped into the conversation,"This doesn't make any sense. Why would a rogue golden-armored mammoth come into our valley, burn our homes, and say it wants _YOU?_ "

"I'm not sure. I was hoping maybe one of you knew why" Roshan said

"We don't know, kid" Diego said, "All we've ever known is since the day we returned you back we've been pretty much dealing with our enemies"

"Yeah, we don't know nothing about this guy" Sid said, referring to the golden armored mammoth

"And even if we did know, we'd give you very little information" Manny replied

"True that, but…now its become a problem. For all of us" Runar said, "And if this guy really wants you, my son, then that means you're no longer safe here"

"So what are you proposing, ol' timer?" Manny asked

Runar eye-balled the mammoth with a brow, "I propose that _'we'_ step up. We hunt this guy and take him down so he won't hurt anybody else"

Roshan tugged his father's shirt, "You want to go towards the mammoth's who tried to kill us?"

"If it means taking the risk…then yes" Runar replied

"Ooh…that'll be a problem" Sid said

* * *

The others noticed Sid was standing near the edge of a cliff. The group looked at each other in confusion before they all walked towards to see what the sloth was observing in front of him. Once they got up close, when much to their horror, couldn't believe what was happening down at the valley. From a far distance, the group saw dozens of animals with vines tied around their mouths and wrapped around their legs as if they were all prisoners. Several silver armored rouge mammoths were guiding from below making sure none of them tried to escape. They used whips to force the mammals to move forward in order formation. The group even saw some of the animals were whimpering in fear but a lot who were crying; especially the little ones. It was a devastating sight.

The group watching from up above couldn't bare to watch another second of it and they looked away. Both Manny and Diego got very furious by this. Sid felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Runar held Lee close as the young boy cried a little. And Roshan was just completely speechless.

" _Why are they doing this…WHY?!"_ Roshan said, in his thoughts

Roshan then looked at his three guardians who were suddenly in a very emotional trance right now. They had families of their own, but after being separated from them from last night, they feared the worst of what's become of them.

"Guys?" Roshan called

"Well, this is just GREAT!" Manny said, furiously. "Our entire home has been taken over, my family is missing, and—and….."

"Guys?" Roshan called again

Diego then stepped into the argument and he furiously said, "Your family? What about mine! My wife is out there, my cubs are all alone and probably scared to death, and—-and….."

"…And my Granny doesn't have any teeth to chew with!" Sid cried, fainting to the floor

"GUYS!" Roshan shouted

(LOUD NOISE ROARS OUT OF NOWHERE)

The three mammals jumped by the loud sound and they all looked at their human friend in bewilderment.

"Geez, you don't have to be so noisy" Sid said

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me" Roshan confirmed

"Wasn't me" Runar confirmed

(LEE SAID NOTHING AND SHOOK HIS HEAD)

"Then who did?" Manny questioned, suspiciously

* * *

Suddenly another noise was heard again but only it was coming from a gigantic hole from beside them. The group was concerned before they all began walking towards it anyway.

Manny decided to get a better look as the mammoth looked down inside the hole.

"Uh…hello?" Manny called out

The mammoth's voice echoed but there was no answer. Smoke continued steaming out from the inside before suddenly a shadow popped up, scaring the mammoth.

(MANNY SCREAMS)

The shadow continued moving. Everyone started to get scared. Sid screamed and clenched onto Diego, wrapping his arms around the saber's head. Runar held onto Roshan and Lee; not letting them go out of his sight. Manny got ready in case of an enemy ambushes them. They were all preparing for the worse until the three saw that it was their only one-eyed weasel friend.

"Yeah! Oh! Hello, mammals" Buck said

"What the—…" Runar said, as he and his sons stared at the weasel in confusion

"I don't believe it" Manny said, in bewilderment

"Its Buck!" Diego replied, happily

"Hi, Buck!" Sid exclaimed

"Hi…" Buck said, before falling back down into the hole

"Bye, Buck!" Sid exclaimed, "Come back next year!"

Buck threw his knife up. "Um, a little help?"

Manny began pulling and not only helped Buck out, but he also removed the totem pole from inside as well. Buck flew out screaming only hit right on top of it, injuring a bone.

Buck twisted his body, and began poking at it, "Right on the spleen! Utterly useless, but totally hurts"

Roshan, Runar, and Lee were very confused by what was happening. But their three animal friends were very happy to see their the weasel friend was here. But what they weren't very sure was why he was here in the first place.

"Hey, Buck," Diego said, smiling. "Welcome back, buddy"

"I'm confused here. Who is this guy?" Roshan asked the saber

"That's Buck, kid. The one-eyed lunatic we've told you about" Diego told him

"Wait, you mean the one with he eye patch, the one with the tooth-shaped knife, the dinosaur whisperer? He's that weasel?" Roshan asked, referring to Buck

(DIEGO NODDED IN REPLY)

"Who'd you expect…someone your own size?" Diego joked

Suddenly Buck popped up on the human boy's shoulder in surprise, "And let's not forget expert salsa dancer"

(SALSA MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND AS BUCK STARTS TO DANCE ON ROSHAN'S ARM)

"Whoo! I have one eye but all my original teeth. Would you like to count them?" Buck asked, and he opened his mouth wide

Disgusted, Roshan chuckled nervously and shook his head, "No thank-you"

Buck moved on to a different mammal, which was Runar. "Hmm, I ain't seen anything like this in years. And would you look at all that hair on the face and…BLIMEY!…you even got it on top of the head, under the arms, chest, and legs! So what are you supposed to be… _a hairless monkey?_ "

Runar scolded the weasel until he heard quiet chuckling coming from the mammoth beside him. The man frowned before turning back to his conversation with the weasel.

"No, I'm a human…and that's body hair to you. It grows on all humans" Runar confirmed

"Well, I don't see any other mammal who has that kind of disease, mate" Buck said, crossing his arms

Runar's eyes lowered in boredom, "But… _you're_ a mammal. You've got hair all over your body and its always been there!"

Runar pointed out and when Buck observed his entire body knew the human man was right!

Buck made a 'hmm' sound and looked back at Runar, "Crikey! You're right! Remind me to shave in the spring time"

Runar's expression suddenly went into an awkward state. He turned to his son, Roshan, as he too didn't know what this weasel's problem was and the boy just shrugged his shoulders up in reply.

"Buck?" Lee said

(BUCK GASPS)

"Well, I'll be as happy as a dead weasel in the sunshine! Good to see you again, lad!" Buck exclaimed, shaking the young human by the hand

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute. Lee, you know this weasel?" Roshan asked, pointing to Buck

Lee happily nodded, "He's the one who led me to you guys"

Roshan and Runar exchanged stunned glances to each other. Manny, Sid, and Diego did the same as they suddenly began speechless by this.

"You mean…he's the reason you got here, son?" Runar asked

(LEE NODDED IN REPLY)

"But that was only yesterday" Roshan pointed out

"I know. But if it hadn't been for him I never would have made it here" Lee said, making Buck feel flattered

"Well, I'll be damned" Runar replied

"So, you two must be his _'new family,'_ eh? Well, let me just say how lucky you both are to adopt someone as special as him. This lad's been quite the real help serving his duty with me down in the Dinosaur World" Buck said, talking about Lee

"Hold up, you've seen the _Dinosaur World_?" Diego asked the little boy

(LEE NODDED IN REPLY)

Roshan snickered, "So, it does exist"

"Well, Lee, I don't know what to say. But if this weasel is your friend then that makes him my friend too" Runar said, and he gently shook Buck's paw

"Same" Roshan said, and gently shook the weasel's paw

"Thank you" Buck said, "I like you monkey's already"

"Buck," Manny said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" Buck paused when he heard something from a tree stump in his mind. "What?" He paused again. "I'm trying! But how do you tell someone they're doomed?" He paused again as he looked at the group. "He stumped." The weasel started laughing as much as the nut he was.

(BUCK STARTS LAUGHING)

"We're not doomed, Buck," Manny said, "It was just a meteor shower, and the show's over"

"Uhh, do you forget what's happening down below the valley…" Runar pointed out

"Shut up" Manny grumbled under his mouth

"Oh, quite contrary, old chap," Buck said, "It's just beginning. You see, I found a prophecy." He showed them the totem pole as Sid and Lee started banging on logs with sticks.

(SUSPENSEFUL DRUMMING PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND)

Manny grew irritated with the noise and skipped away the sticks from them. "Do you mind?"

"Boy, he must really suck the fun out of everything, doesn't he?" Lee said

"Fun sucker!" Sid shouted

* * *

Buck led the group over to the pole statue, "I read the tablet front to back. And the story it tells us is very disturbing. You see, many years ago when the dinosaurs were still alive underground lived a rightful king and his lovely young queen in a kingdom. But the king wanted power! So, he amends his troops to do a cleaning by getting rid of half of the world's mammal population. And on that day, he succeeded that purpose! But that wasn't the only kind he wanted to wipe out. Next on the king's list, the monkeys…or as you would call them… _humans_. King, troops, death, boom! Bye-bye"

Sid snorted. "Stupid mammals"

"That's us," Diego said sternly. Sid screamed in fear

"Well at least now we know more now," Roshan said, "Rogue mammoths take over our homes, kidnap our people, and are now hunting the humans"

"There's just one thing I don't get. The golden rogue mammoth says it wants Roshan. How come?" Manny asked

"I might be able to answer that" Buck said, "The prophecy also mentions of a boy with the ability to understand animal tongues from the heart who would one day overthrow the king's rise to power. So as a king, grew jealous and proposes on catching this boy and demolishing him once and for all!"

"You mean…he wants…to _kill him_?" Lee asked, referring to Roshan

Buck nodded, "I'm afraid so"

Roshan felt his gut tightening in his stomach as if butterflies were forming inside it. Runar was already freaking out by this and began pacing back in forth with his hands over his head. Manny grew even more furious by this news as he Diego and Sid started to grow scared for their human friend.

"But no worries," Buck said, "Because I've got a plan"

"Really?" Manny asked, "To stop a mad king?"

"Look, half of the rogues have sealed off most of the land, but not all of it. But they're going to as they move closer. We've got to go underground and find the lost kingdom and find out where they're keeping the hostages so that we can save them and foil the king's plan for good" Buck explained his plan

"That sound's suicidal if you ask me" Sid replied

"Nobody asked you anything" Diego confirmed sternly

"Let me get this straight," Manny said, "Instead of running away from a deadly king you want us to run directly towards it"

"I know it sounds suboptimal, but the good news is he'll kill us no matter where we went even as long as we remain up here" Buck said

"Well, that's reassuring" Diego said

"Okay, but even if you get to this so-called kingdom how are we supposed to change what is literally written in stone?" Manny asked, pointing to the tablet

"Ah, my cynical friend," Buck said, "The dinos were wiped off the face of the Earth, but some escaped. They changed their fates and we can change ours, too. Who's with me?"

* * *

Everyone looked at Buck for a moment before they all huddled together as they tried deciding what was best. _Should they go with Buck's plan or should they stick with their own?_

Manny looked at everyone, "So, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm worried the weasel's right," Sid said

"Not that I'm disagreeing with anything but he's kind of out of his mind" Runar said, stepping in

"I'd say we just go along with anything he tells us," Roshan said, "After all, he's given us the information we need. He could help us. All of us"

"Big brother is right! Buck maybe coo-coo in the head but he has brains that no one has seen before," Lee said, agreeing with Roshan

"No!" Buck exclaimed in a girlish voice. "Don't listen to the weasel. He's a raving loon!"

Everyone stared at Buck and the weasel started laughing again.

(BUCKS LAUGHS)

"Sorry. I just love playing devil's advocate. And looking FABULOUS!" Buck exclaimed, strutting along like a woman

"Well, Buck has saved our lives before, right?" Diego asked

"But what if he can't this time?" Sid asked

"I seriously don't know what to believe," Roshan said, "But I'm afraid our lives will be over before they begin. I don't want that to happen to anyone especially our families. I say we fight back!"

Roshan raised a hand out in front of the huddled group as he waited to see if anyone would join in. Lee smiled by his big brother's bravery and joined in. Runar knew his people were out there somewhere, and he would risk anything to protect them especially his children, and he too, joined in on the agreement. Manny, Sid, and Diego looked at each other with hesitation for a moment until their decisions were final. It was a big YES for Buck's plan!

Manny walked over to Buck, "Okay. I guess we're in"

"Excellent!" Buck exclaimed, "Now, we better get on the road because time till devastation is roughly three days, four hours, one minute and sixteen seconds. Fifteen seconds, fourteen seconds…"

"I think we get it," Diego said

"I think we're all gonna get it," Manny said

"Put a cork on it, big mouth" Runar told him, as he picked Lee up and carried him in his arms

The group began to follow Buck as they all went inside the gigantic hole that would hopefully lead them to the Dinosaur World. As for the rest of everybody else on the surface…they were all on their own now. Especially for their separated Herd members. It would seem that their dangerous journey was about to begin!

* * *

 **Phew! Another chapter completion. Looks like Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Roshan, Runar, and Lee are off on a dangerous quest to the forbidden underground land of the Dinosaurs. But what will become of the other remaining groups? Anyway, please review and stay tuned for another exciting chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there my readers, Stooge Man here! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. It's been a while, yes, but that's because I've been trying to piece together ideas for this next chapter. Also I slacked off a little (so sorry!). Anyway, a new chapter is finally up. So just sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

With the rest of the land mammals being taken hostage and with Manny and his group heading down to the Dinosaur world, the scene zooms off and take us to where our other heroes left off during the meteor shower that occurred last night. About five or six miles from the big hole, the scene appears at a lake. The morning sun's light touched the lake as mists floated above the surface making everything look calm and peaceful. Not a single flaming rock was impaled into the water; nor sticking out of the water even. The lake was completely untouched. It would appear that most of the flaming rocks impaled on land and not on water. But the fruity drink stand, where Manny and his friends used to hang-out, was demolished.

Just a little close to shore, the sound of purring was heard. It was Shira.

The silver sabress was sleeping peacefully on the soft sandy floor but unaware of the destruction that surrounded around her. It was then that the sleepy sabress started waking up. Shira let out a tired yawn and stretched out her body. She slowly blinked her eyes open until she caught the sight of water right in front of her. It was soon that Shira had discovered her throat was swollen with thirst; dry from the inside telling her that she needed fluids right away.

Yawning again, Shira decided to walk over to the water and take a sip from the ice-cold lake. As she started to drink, something caught her eye right next to her. It would appear to be in the shape of a rock, but only, it had steam coming out of it as if it caught on fire from something; or someone even.

This made Shira's head start banging from the inside. Her memory was starting to come back again.

" _What happened?"_ Shira thought to herself, _"Why is there…wait, a minute? WAIT A MINUTE?!"_

Finally, everything started coming back to her. Her memory refilled her head with the predictions that occurred last night. She remembered there was Manny and Ellie's anniversary party, everyone having a good time, but then a meteor shower hit and everyone was running like CRAZY! The last thing she remembered was running next to her Herd, her husband by her side, and they were trying to find shelter. But she stopped in her tracks when she noticed a small band of humans running in a different direction and she followed after them instead.

Shira's eyes popped wide, her heart started beating fast, and she began breathing very heavy. It was all making sense. She abandoned the group to go after the small band of humans to make sure they were safe.

"Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God," Shira said, panting. "Diego…my cubs…I've abandoned them!"

(RAGNAR GROANING)

The sabress's ears perked up, and with the speed of lighting, quickly got into a self-defense position. It was coming from behind the thick tall grass behind her. Shira snarled with ferocity and began creeping up on the mysterious noise.

Shira then slowly poked her head into the tall grass when she discovered a human male lying motionlessly on the ground (or perhaps in a deep slumber). That man…was Ragnar.

" _This man…I know him,"_ Shira said, in her thoughts

The silver sabress walked through the tall grass and stood on top of the human male. She then kneeled her head down and took a few sniffs from the man. She recognized him from his scent. She knew exactly who he was.

" _Roshan's crazy uncle,"_ Shira said, in her thoughts

(RAGNAR GROANING)

Ragnar slowly twisted his head back and forth while in a deep slumber, smiling. This made Shira curious as she continued staring down at the man with awkwardness on her face. It was then Ragnar placed his thumb in his mouth and began sucking on it.

(SHIRA CLICKS HER TONGUE)

" _Pitiful human,"_ Shira said, in her thoughts

Shira gently starts patting Ragnar's face with her paw to try and wake him up. But Ragnar only stifled a small laugh as he continued to drift off in his own sleep.

"Psst…human…wakey-wakey" Shira whispered

(RAGNAR SNORING)

"No brother I'm not snoring!" Ragnar exclaimed, in his sleep as he tossed his body in a different direction

This made the silver sabress irritated and decided to try something else to wake the man up. So, instead of face-tapping, she tried face-slapping.

(SLAP)

"Wakey…"

(SLAP)

"…Wakey…"

(SLAP)

"…Human!"

(SLAP)

After slapping Ragnar dozens of times, it didn't do any good. Ragnar continued sleeping as he was like, as if, he didn't even feel a thing. This made Shira feel more agitated by the sight of this.

" _Geez, what's it gonna take to wake this guy?"_ Shira said, in her thoughts.

Suddenly an idea popped up in her head and nodded to herself in agreement. Shira expressed an evil smile and smacked her lips. She cleared her throat and then without hesitation she took a mighty…

(SHIRA ROARING)

The silver sabress roared as loud as she could, right in front of Ragnar's face. Her roar was so loud, that it caused most of the trees in the forest to fall over with a bang, including most of the birds to flee.

(SHIRA PANTING)

Shira felt proud of herself. However, when she looked back down again she was yet again left very annoyed by the sight of this. Ragnar was STILL asleep. Even her roar wasn't loud and powerful enough to wake him up.

(SHIRA SNARLING)

In anger, Shira pounded her paws to the ground, feeling unaccomplished with herself.

" _This human is a stubborn one. If scaring him won't wake him, what will?"_ Shira said, in her thoughts

After seeing there no was other way, Shira was suddenly able to think of one last option that could work. Except, she didn't like it. Shira tuck out her tongue before looking back down at the old human.

(SHIRA CRINGES IN DISGUST)

"Remind me to wash you after this" Shira said, to her tongue

So with the only option she had left, the silver sabress began licking the man's face. Her sharp tongue soon finally got Ragnar to finally wake up.

(LICKING)

"What the…"

(LICKING)

"Stop that!…"

(LICKING)

"Okay-Okay I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake, JUST STOP IT!" Ragnar exclaimed

Shira finally stopped, then she spatted the man's scent from her mouth and quickly rushed herself towards the lake to take another big drink. Ragnar rubbed his eyes and wiped the saliva from his face with his sleeve. He spatted a little as his head started clearing up. Once his vision cleared, he saw the disaster that was standing right in front of him.

Ragnar grunted in annoyance, "Wasn't a nightmare"

Shira then came back having cleaned her tongue from the man's fowl scent she had tasted.

"No, licking your face was a nightmare. And I'll probably be dreaming that tonight" Shira stated

Ragnar blinked in surprise, "You—You're a girl?"

"Well, can you beat that. You can understand our words, too. Must've been the potion you drank from your nephew" Shira said, not surprised

"Yes and it tasted awful," Ragnar stated

"Well, maybe that's what you get. After all, you did almost tried to kill your own nephew" Shira pointed out

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…slow down there, princess. If you're thinking I'm still the same man I was eight months ago, you're wrong. I've changed" Ragnar confirmed

"I don't believe you. How do I know this is not another one of your _revenge plots_?" Shira questioned

"Excuse me?" Ragnar said, looking accused

"I saw you abandon the group last night. You were going the wrong way. I tried following you but I blacked out after that" Shira explained to him

Ragnar scoffed and brushed his hair back with his fingers, "Uhh, lady, would one man making a whole forest catch on fire?…No, not me. Would one man magically summon giant flaming balls of fire to fall right out of the sky and use animals for targets?…NO! Not me, not ever!"

"Even with that attitude of yours almost makes me want to claw your face off," Shira said, pulling out her claws

"You have to believe me. I don't know what's going on," Ragnar told her

"Neither do I. That's why I'm asking you!" Shira shouted

"This is not my doing. I don't know anything!" Ragnar shouted back, "So back off you b…"

(SHIRA ROARS AND POUNCES ON TOP OF RAGNAR)

(RAGNAR STARTS HEAVY BREATHING)

"If you dare call me that word…I'll rip open your chest, tear out your heart, and watch you bleed out till you're dead" Shira threatened

(RAGNAR GULPS NERVOUSLY)

"Do you understand me?" Shira said, with a snarling glare

Ragnar fearfully nodded, "Yes, ma'am"

Shira then smiled, "Good"

"HELP!"

"WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!"

Ragnar and Shira were soon alerted by the sound of, 'call for help,' that got both their attentions. Shira carefully listened with her ears of the sound of the voices calling for help.

"Who else followed you?" Shira questioned

"That'd be the other three people who were with me except I don't remember where they went" Ragnar said, referring to three human teenagers

"HELP, HELP!"

"GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Shira then took a few sniffs in the air until she recognized three of the humans scents. It was Newt, Minho, and Kodak.

"Boys, can you hear us" Shira called out

"Newt? Kodak? Minho?" Ragnar called out, "Where are you boys?"

"We're over here!" Kodak shouted, as his voice echoed in the distance

The silver sabress heard Kodak's voice and started sniffing the ground for a trail. It didn't take long until she finally found the scent.

"They're close," Shira said, "Follow me"

Shira dashed off running at the speed of light. Ragnar saw his backpack on the ground and he strapped it over his shoulder and began following after the silver sabress in pursuit.

" _I can't believe this. I'm taking orders from a cat!"_ Ragnar said, in his thoughts

* * *

It didn't take long to track down the boys once Shira found a cave entrance that was blocked off by a giant boulder blocking the front. Ragnar was behind until he finally caught up to her, panting with exhaustion. Shira soon found three sets of footprints right in front of her. The silver sabress then started making her way over to the giant boulder and began sniffing it. Once her senses started coming together, she figured that this must be where the boys had ended up taking cover during the meteor shower.

Ragnar made his way over to stand next to the silver saber and he pressed his ear against the boulder. He then tried knuckle-tapping on the boulder to see if anyone could hear or reply back to him. Suddenly…someone tapped back.

"Boys? Boys are you in there?" Ragnar called

"Yes!" Minho shouted back

"We're in here!" Kodak shouted

"Get us outta here, mate!" Newt shouted

"Just hang on tight. I'm going to get you out of there" Ragnar assured

Shira aggressively shoves the human in the shoulder, "Don't you mean, ' _we'll_ ,' get them out of there"

Ragnar scoffed, gently pushing the sabress to the side, "Stand aside, sister. Let a man show you how its done"

Shira scoffed, "Oh, can you?"

Ragnar snickered as he rolled his sleeves up, "You watch me put these muscles to work"

"Be my guest" Shira replied

Once Ragnar got himself warmed up, he crouched down placing his fingers underneath the boulder. Counting backwards to one, Ragnar took a deep breath and, using all his strength, began lifting the boulder off the ground.

(RAGNAR STRAINING)

(GRUNTING)

However, Ragnar was pretty much struggling to lift the heavy boulder. The fact that the boulder was three sizes than him and Ragnar was a small man there was no possible chance for him to lift the boulder off the ground. This pleased the silver sabress causing her to laugh under her breath while trying to not let the human man hear her. After a few more tries, Ragnar stopped to rest. Ragnar's face was revealed to be completely sweaty, his tongue stuck out while panting of exhaustion, and his heart pounded fast by the second. His head began swirling in circles causing him to fall backwards hitting the ground.

Shira snickered and walked towards him. Ragnar's eyeballs rolled around in circles and by the time his vision started to clear, he saw a furry silver face smiling down at him.

"Didn't work, did it?" Shira asked, smirking

Ragnar glared at the silver sabress and pushed her face away and the man got back on his feet again.

"That was just a warm-up," Ragnar confirmed, "I'm a little out of shape is all"

Shira rolled her eyes, "Sure it was"

Ragnar grew aggravated over her attitude towards him before looking at her with an evil smirk, "Well then, princess. If you think it's so easy why don't you give it a try"

"Oh, I will" Shira replied, hip-bopping the man to the side

(BUSHES RATTLING)

The sounds of rattling caused the twosome to stop in their tracks. Suddenly they heard another rattling sound as if someone…or something was watching them. Or even worse…an intruder.

(SHIRA SNARLING)

The sabress growled and quickly got into a crouching position, ready to attack. But Ragnar held a hand out to stop her. He held a finger to his lip gesturing her to be quiet.

"Shhh," Ragnar whispered, "Get the kids out of there. I'll handle this"

"Are you crazy?! You'll be dead without my help" Shira whispered, in an agitated tone

Ragnar then slowly went into his back pocket and pulled out one of his hunting knives for protection, "Get them out"

"Humie," Shira whispered, "Humie, get back here! You're gonna get yourself…Oh, forget it"

Another rattling sound, sounded-off from the bushes as Ragnar slowly made his way towards it. Just then the noise came to a stop. The man held his knife up as he was prepared to fight back with a look of determination on his face. Suddenly a creature popped out of the bushes revealing itself to be Bolt who had a corpse skull of an elk stuck to his head, unknown to Ragnar.

Bolt stood up and started freaking out, frightening Ragnar in the process.

(BOLT SCREAMING)

(RAGNAR SCREAMING IN TERROR)

"I can't see, I can't see!" Bolt screamed, "Everything's gone dark! The dark ages are rising!"

Ragnar quickly started backing away as Bolt began running around and banging into stuff, while screaming. Shira watched with a look of annoyance and she rolled her eyes by the scene.

Shira scoffed, "Some hero"

Shira placed her paws underneath the boulder, and with all her strength, was able to lift the boulder up and push it out of the way. The sabress looked inside the cave and saw Newt, Minho and Kodak, who looked very happy to see her.

"Hello boys," Shira said

"SHIRA!" all three exclaimed, with joy

As Newt, Minho, and Minho crawled out of the cave they soon caught sight of Ragnar being chased around by the Bolt, running and screaming at the same time.

"Someone help me!" Bolt cried, "I've gone blind!"

"You're not blind, Bolt" Kodak called, "You just got a skull stuck on top of your head"

As Ragnar continued running in circles, he looked back and realized he wasn't being chased by a monster, but instead by a clueless wolf. The man then came to a stop and got a hold of the elk skull's antlers, causing Bolt to keep pacing. It didn't take long once Ragnar was able to yank the skull off of the young Howler's head, throwing it away.

(BOLT CONTINUES SCREAMING)

"Hey-Hey-Hey, it's off!" Ragnar confirmed

"I can't see, I can't see!" Bolt cried

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"

"I've got my eyes shut!" Bolt cried

Ragnar frowned and placed his hand on top of the Howler's forehead, lifting the pup's eye-lids wide open.

"Ooh," Bolt said, with satisfaction. "There you are. For a minute, I thought I was blind for…"

Bolt paused when he caught sight of Shira, growling at him ferociously. The young Howler gulped and turned back to Ragnar.

"Blind me. Please, blind me! I beg you!" Bolt begged

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're gonna have stay near _that thing_ for a while, pup" Ragnar said, to the young Howler

* * *

Newt, Minho, and Kodak were stunned. The three boys looked at each other with bewilderment when they discovered Ragnar could understand Bolt. They just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Say, since when can you understand mammal?" Newt questioned

Ragnar sighed, "Let's just say you drink something your nephew makes but soon discover that it tastes like death poisoning your tongue, until you become dead with the roots" Ragnar explained

"You understand animals now?" Minho asked, "Just like us?"

Ragnar nodded, "I'm afraid so. It's scary though"

"You get used to it," Kodak said

"Okay. Since we're all together, like this, how about I ask what the hell happened out here last night" Minho questioned

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered was fire. It was spreading everywhere. Animals were running, screaming, and hiding" Ragnar said, remembering what he encountered

"Yeah, I remember I saw there were big rocks of fire hurtling from the sky…" Newt said

"It was night out. It was dark. I could barely see a thing except those giant flaming rocks…" Kodak said

"It started at Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. We were running alongside them and…" Minho said

"Yes-Yes, its all coming back to me! It was the night of the Anniversary party. We were all running alongside the gang until…until…" Shira said, until she slowly turned to face Ragnar with a scowl on her face. "And you were going THE WRONG WAY!"

"Excuse me?" Ragnar questioned

"Don't play dumb with me! I remember seeing you dragging the kids in a different direction. You abandoned the group. But worst of all…me made ME abandon the group, too! My mate, my cubs, they're out there alone somewhere because of _YOU_!" Shira yelled

"I was only trying to lead the kids to safety. I didn't expect _YOU_ to come chasing after us. So if you're gonna blame anything on me, you're only blaming yourself because abandoning your family is kinda your fault" Ragnar pointed out

Shira's face fell stunned until her face turned into deadly expression causing the three boys and the Howler to step back.

(SHIRA GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

"Shira, wait!" Minho said, "Not that I'm going against you, but Ragnar's not a monster. He hasn't done anything bad at all"

"Well he's still suspect #1 in my book" Shira protested

"He's been watched over by Roshan's father and his men for a while now. What more do you expect from him?" Minho pointed out

"Probably her _little ones_. After all, he was the one watching…" Newt stated, before Kodak shoved him in the shoulder

(KODAK SHOVES NEWT IN THE SHOULDER)

"Ow!" Newt cried, "What?!"

Shira slowly turned her attention back to Ragnar with a much deadlier expression on her face. Ragnar chuckled nervously while trying to keep his cool.

"Well, genius…what about my cubs? My babies. The last time I left them was at your village. You probably abandoned them, didn't you?!" Shira yelled, accusing him

"Lady, please! I'm not a deserter. Of course I brought your cubs along and I can prove it too," Ragnar confirmed, setting down his backpack. "They're right in here just where I….uh-oh"

" _Uh-oh_?" Shira questioned

"W-w-well…I-I-uh…you see…" Ragnar stammered, "They were in my bag here…a-and uhh…one of them must've…uhh…cut a hole from the bottom and they probably…"

(SHIRA STOMPS ON THE GROUND WITH A FIERCE SNARL)

"…they're gone" Ragnar answered, dropping his empty backpack

(SHIRA ROARS WITH AGITATION)

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Shira shouted

"It's not my fault! They must've got scared from all the sounds. The cubs probably tore a hole from the bottom of my bag and they escaped. I'm sure they're fine…" Ragnar assured

"FINE?!" Shira shouted, "I swear, I'm gonna rip out your carcass and chew on it while you bleed to death…"

Newt and Minho acted out quickly and they both grabbed a hold of the sabress, preventing her from attacking. Kodak quickly got in front of Ragnar, spreading his arms out.

"Shira, stop!" Newt yelled

"Easy, easy!" Minho yelled

"LET ME GO!" Shira roared

"Shira, calm down" Kodak told her

"JUST ONE BITE, IT WON'T COST YOU MUCH!" Shira roared

"He didn't do anything wrong" Kodak confirmed her

"SCREW THAT, I WANNA KILL HIM!" Shira roared

"DIEGO WOULDN'T WANT THAT!" Kodak shouted

Shira suddenly stopped, allowing her to catch her breath. Newt and Minho continued clutching onto her, making sure the sabress wouldn't try to attack Ragnar. As for Ragnar, he kept his distance staring at the sabress with fear in his eyes while Bolt hid from behind him.

"…the cubs wouldn't want that, either," Kodak pointed out, "Look, I can see how conflicted you are. But you're jumping to conclusions way too quickly. I promise, we'll find your cubs but you need to calm down"

Shira huffed with anger, "I don't trust him. Might I remind you that he almost killed your entire tribe"

"Might I remind you that he was also possessed by the Howler-serum that infected him," Minho said

Newt released his grasp and gently pressed his hands against Shira's face, whispering into her ear. "You need to listen to us, Shira…"

"But that man…" Shira roared

"…explained what happened. He doesn't know what happened to the cubs and neither do we. If you just calm down, maybe he can give us answers" Newt whispered

"You should listen to him, princess" Ragnar said, "I do have answers"

"And if he's lying?" Shira snarled

"Then you're gonna have to explain to Roshan what you did," Kodak pointed out, "And I'm sure Roshan wouldn't want that too"

* * *

Shira continued snarling at Ragnar who hid behind Kodak before looking right back at Newt. She was separated from her family and she knew her behavior was getting out of control. The silver sabress took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down. She looked back at Newt and nodded, giving an 'ok' gesture, leaving Newt smiling at her.

She looked back at Minho and said, "You can let go of me now, spiky"

Minho looked back at his friend, who nodded to him, and he released his grip off the sabress's neck. Kodak then lowered his arms down and turned back giving Ragnar a look of reassurance. Ragnar sighed with relief but Bolt continued to shake in fear.

"Let me make something clear to you all. From now, I'm taking charge of this group. That means, none of you will disrespect my every command and you will not respond to make excuses" Shira announced

"Since when did you become leader?" Ragnar asked

Shira turned to the man, with a calm expression. "Have you every played _pirate_ , humie?"

Ragnar rose a brow, "What the hell's a _pirate_?"

Shira scoffed, "For those of you who know or don't know. I was sailing on an ice berg working for a mad ape named _Gutt_. I was his _first mate_. He taught me everything I need to know about being a pirate. I knew one day one of us would had to carry on his teachings. And it looks like I'm gonna have to teach this time"

"So what are we?" Ragnar questioned, "Your slaves?"

Shira shook her head, "Think of yourselves as my newbies. And I'm your Captain"

Bolt gulped, "Sounds scary if you ask me"

Ragnar looked down at the pup, "Nobody was asking you anything"

Shira rolled her eyes and turned to face the two human boys, "Minho, Newt. You both show intellectual navigation and know how to keep people together. You'll be _the Glue_ and my trusted crew members"

Both Newt and Minho saluted to the sabress, "Aye-Aye Captain"

Shira turned to face the older human teen, "Kodak. You're loyal, determined, and always listening to orders and taking them respectively. I hereby promote you as my _first mate._ And my MOST trusted crew member"

Kodak smiled and saluted to her, "Aye-Aye Captain"

Lastly, Shira turned face-to-face with Ragnar, who stood folding his arms together looking at the silver sabress with a look of calmness.

"And what about me? Am I chopped liver?" Ragnar asked, jokingly

"Right now, you'll just stick with the group. When a time comes when a situation may occur and if I'm not able to lead, YOU will step in and take my place. But this time…I expect you to REALLY help. Is that understood?" Shira explained to him

Ragnar sighed, "Yes"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Shira asked, raising her voice higher

"YES, CAPTAIN, I UNDERSTAND!" Ragnar said, raising his voice

Shira smiled giving him playful hip-bump, "Good"

Ragnar was uncomfortable by the hip-bump, and yet he felt very displeased that he'll be taking orders from a cat.

"Damn felines," Ragnar mumbled, "And it had to be a woman"

(BODY THUDS)

* * *

Hearing a loud thud, Ragnar turned around when he discovered Shira was laying on the floor; barely moving a muscle.

Ragnar snorted, "Hey, missy, this is no time to be napping. You're supposed to be leading"

Suddenly the three boys quickly dashed their way over to the sabress's aid. They tried shaking and tapping to wake her up but she wasn't responding. At first, Ragnar thought of it as hilarious until he came to full realization that something was wrong with her.

Ragnar quickly rushed over to the duo, "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Kodak replied

"She's not answering" Minho announced

"Its like she's bloody paralyzed or something" Newt said

Bolt examined the sabress by sniffing her out for any injuries. Suddenly a 'beep-beep' came to the tip of his button-nose when he discovered something he had never seen before.

"POINT" Bolt declared

Kodak examined the very spot Bolt was pointing, when to his shock, pulled out a small little-pointed missile that was shafted into the sabress's neck. This awed the group in confusion.

" _THIS_ wasn't attached to her when she was awake" Kodak said, gesturing the dart he was holding towards the others

"Is that what happened her? She was taken out by a _splinter_?" Newt asked

Ragnar grasped the dart out of Kodak's fingers when he realized what it was, "A _tranquilizer dart_. One of man's hunting tools. One pinch out of this and you're drugged out, _*snaps,*_ like that. This stuff was never meant to be, but clearly someone had beaten me to it… _"_

(TWO OTHER THUD SOUNDS WERE HEARD)

Suddenly Ragnar saw Minho and Kodak had passed out unexpectedly, too. All except Newt and Bolt, who've discovered two more tranquilizer darts have also been shafted into both of the boys' necks. Newt tried everything he could to wake them up: face-tapping, whispering, even slapping. Nothing helped. They were both drugged-out as Shira like a bunch of dead corpses just waiting to rot.

"Bloody hell?" Newt exclaimed

(WHOOPING IN THE DISTANCE)

Ragnar, Newt, and Bolt quickly turned to the attention of the remoteness whooping, spreading in the air. At first, the trio thought they were hearing random noises but this kind of noise was like no sound they have ever heard from. Suddenly it began to grow higher as if it had more sounds joining in like a chorus band. It got higher…higher…AND HIGHER. Soon enough, it was like one big alarm spreading through the entire area. Bolt's ears began to hurt and he clamped both paws to block out the terrible hearing.

"W-what is that?" Bolt screamed

Ragnar's fell face to shock, "Oh no. It's not possible"

"What?" Newt asked, who was also covering his ears

"They're coming" Ragnar replied

"Who's coming?" Newt questioned

Ragnar turned to Newt and grasped his hands into the boy's shirt forcing the boy to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Let me do the talking. No matter what happens do not try and stand up for me, do you understand?" Ragnar ordered

* * *

Newt didn't reply with his mouth but he nodded with his head. Soon Ragnar got in front of Newt along with Bolt, who scurried over to the two humans trembling in fear. As the trio continued to hear the whooping noises sweeping all around their ears, it began growing a lot closer…closer…AND CLOSER. Suddenly…everything dropped to complete silence. Not a sound was heard from or any of that matter. The trio was tensed up by the sense that something very bad was going to happen. But they made sure they had each others backs and were ready to take on anything. Ragnar kept a close eye on any movements around him; Bolt still had his paws covering over his eyes; Newt was all ears as the boy listened to every sound he could hear. Turning his head from side to side, he saw nothing. No shadowy figures, no bushes rattling, no nothing. It was like there was no one at all, watching them. However, Newt's attention was caught on something very peculiar. It was the sight of a very odd looking stone structure standing right in front of him. For some reason it was almost human-like. Newt studied it closely until suddenly two eye-balls popped up, frightening the boy, revealing it wasn't a piece of stone at all.

(NEWT YELPS)

The stone-like human pulled out a knife preparing to strike, but Newt kicked him right in the stomach, knocking him down. Ragnar saw what had happened and was bewildered by the scene. However, unaware to Ragnar, Newt saw someone else was behind him who was holding a spear and was aiming it directly towards at him.

"Ragnar, behind you!" Newt shouted

Ragnar quickly faced the direction of the spear pointing at him and he acted out quickly. Before the figure could strike him, Ragnar quickly grabbed hold of its spear. Ragnar then drove his fist into the inside of the man's elbow, a blow that should have left the other man's limb numb and useless, but that instead nearly broke Ragnar's wrist. But Ragnar wasn't giving up as he stepped inside the next blow, grabbing its wrist and using the big man's strength to flip him over his shoulder. The disguised figure hit the floor with a crash, plus, knocking him unconscious.

Newt was impressed by Ragnar's fighting skills, as Bolt was too (who peeked from under his paw). Suddenly two other disguised figures emerged from the bushes and grabbed a hold of Newt. One grasped him by the waist; the other caught Newt by the throat, choking the him.

"R-Ragnar…B-Bolt…HELP!" Newt cried, choking under his own breath

Bolt was scared but he wanted to help. So with quick reflexes, the young Howler went for one of the disguised figures by clenching his teeth into one of its legs, leaving a big crunching sound in effect. One of them cried out with pain, causing it to loosen its grips on Newt.

Ragnar faced the direction of the wailing when he saw what as happening to Newt and he acted out. He charged for the first guy punching him the face, knocking him down. Then he charged for the second guy, crashing his fist into the other guy's chin with all his strength, causing him to release its grip off Newt's neck allowing the boy to breath again. Both figures were on the floor, unconscious.

(NEWT GASPING FOR AIR)

"You okay?" Ragnar asked

Newt coughed, "YYeah…thanks"

Bolt licked his fangs, tasting the figure's blood, "Mmm, tasty. Not bad"

(WHISTLING IN THE DISTANCE)

"Crap" Ragnar muttered

Soon more figures slowly began coming out of the bushes, with sharp weapons in their hands. They all were revealed to be human; mostly men. They all wore green paint on their faces for camouflage. Their outfits were made out of the skin of saber-tooth tigers they once slaughtered and killed. They were small bones around their necks, ears, wrist, waist, and noses for style. They were indeed not like the people from their village. Ragnar and Newt slowly raised their arms in the air, in surrender. Suddenly they heard laughing coming towards them when a man, who was older and elder than the rest, stepped forward.

"HA-HA-HA! Hey there, prick!" The leader said, who's name was Grimm

"How's it goin,' ya bald-headed idiot?" Ragnar replied back

"Not so bad," Grimm replied, "I thank-you for allowing my men to capture this beast"

(SCAVENGERS START LAUGHING)

"For your information, I didn't do you crap!" Ragnar replied, "And furthermore the beast wasn't trying to harm us"

"HEY!" Newt yelled, "That _beast_ is one of my friends!"

(GRIMM LAUGHING)

"What do we have here?" Grimm asked, walking over to Newt. "You got a _nurse_ now, big boy?"

(HUNTERS START LAUGHING AGAIN)

Ragnar shook his head before Newt spoke out for him, "No, I'am not! I'm a student and…he's my teacher"

"Really?" Grimm said, smiling back at Ragnar. "So you teach now? That's actually very surprising considering I thought of you as underachiever. Always fooling with the girls instead of hunting with the rest of the guys"

"Well, he's an excellent teacher," Newt informed. "He was giving the class an important lecture until you and your savage inmates interrupted our session"

"Does this have to do with the beast I shot?" Grimm questioned

"Not to mention my friends that you also SHOT too!" Newt yelled

Grimm's men were about to confront Newt but Grimm held a hand up to stop them and he started walking towards the skinny boy face-to-face. Grimm only laughed revealing his crooked teeth before he made his hand into a fist and gutt-punched Newt, causing him to fall to the floor.

(GUTT-PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH)

(NEWT GROANING IN PAIN)

"HEY!" Ragnar yelled, until two of Grimm's men grabbed a hold of him

Grimm grasped Newt's chin and roughly pulled him towards his face, "You got tough spirit, kid. No one has ever stood up to me before. If you were a girl I'd never hit ya like that. To be honest, you almost look like one too"

(NEWT SPITS AT GRIMM'S FACE)

(GRIMM CHUCKLING EVILLY)

(GRIMM'S MEN LAUGHING)

"Grimm!" Ragnar yelled, "Leave the boy alone. He's just stubborn"

"I can see that," Grimm replied, "And yet you're still more stubborn than any guy I've met before in my life"

Ragnar sighed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Rumor has it that you're off to your no-good dirty tricks again. Seems to me that THIS is all the evidence I need to see" Grimm said, referring to the destruction all over the valley

"Grimm, listen to me. I didn't cause this" Ragnar persuaded, "I don't even know what the hell happened here last night"

"Guess what?" Grimm said, "You're damn word means nothing to me!"

"Then take ME instead!" Ragnar replied, "Leave the kids and the tiger out of this!"

Grimm stifled another evil chuckle, "Ooh, the beast is coming with us. And so are your students. Scavengers…TAKE THEM!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Newt exclaimed, "Ragnar maybe our teacher. But we mostly take orders from Charlie"

"Charlie? Who is this Charlie?" Grimm asked, curiously

"Sure, everybody knows _good-time Charlie_ " Newt said, "He walks like this…"

Newt then starts demonstrating a very silly walk and walks past Grimm and the Scavengers. Bolt decided to go along with the gag and followed Newt from behind, who also did a very silly walk. At first, Grimm was very confused by the sight of the ridiculous walking; so were the Scavengers who were just quietly muttering to themselves. However, unaware to them, until the two were clear of the Scavengers, at which point they both started running away.

"THEY'RE MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!" said one of the Scavengers

"GET' EM!" shouted another Scavenger

(SCAVENGERS EXCLAIMING)

Grimm held out a hand to stop them, "Let them go, boys. They don't matter. We've got what we need"

Ragnar struggled to break free and he let out a snarl, "You won't get away with this!"

"Ooh, sorry ol' friend but…I already have" Grimm replied, before snapping his fingers

(FINGER SNAPS)

(ONE OF THE SCAVENGERS KNOCKS RAGNAR OUT WITH A CLUB STICK)

Ragnar was knocked-out unconscious then slung over the shoulder on one of the big Scavengers. Two other Scavengers then picked up an unconscious Minho and Kodak and slung them over their shoulders, too. As for Shira, she was tied-up and carried upside down hanging from her strapped paws and legs. Soon Grimm and his Scavengers began heading back to their campsite with their hostages.

Newt and Bolt watched from behind a tree watching the horror their friends were in right now.

"This is bad, This is bad, THIS IS BAD!" Bolt exclaimed

"We gotta go after them" Newt said

Bolt quickly turned his head to Newt's attention and exclaimed, "WHAT! You wanna go after the guys that beat us senseless?"

"They are family, Bolt" Newt informed, "We can't find Roshan, the Herd, and the others without them"

"But we're outnumbered, genius" Bolt informed back, mentioning how big their army is

"You're out-brained, too. But we have to try" Newt replied, "Are we mice or men?"

"MICE" Bolt replied

Newt rolled his eyes, "Don't be a coward. I promise everything will be all right. Trust me"

"Why?" Bolt questioned

"Because, I HAVE A PLAN" Newt announced

Bolt gulped and he began shaking in fear, "I was afraid of that"

Newt frowned and roughly yanked the Howler pup by the ear and began dragging him down a different direction in the woods so that the Scavengers wouldn't spot their presence following them.

* * *

 **PHEW! Holy cow, this chapter is finally finished! Looks like we have another group: Shira, Ragnar, Newt, Minho, Kodak, and Bolt. But will become of them? Will Newt and Bolt rescue their friends? What will become of the other groups? Who are the Scavengers? What has become of Diego and Shira's cubs? Please review and stay tuned for more fun and exciting action soon!**

 **Michael Rooker** as **Grimm**


End file.
